


Sekret Monroeville

by pajpyr



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Vampires
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:48:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28811466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajpyr/pseuds/pajpyr
Summary: Frank jest ogrodnikiem, który desperacko potrzebuje pieniędzy. Jego nużące poszukiwania zaprowadzają go do bram starego domu na obrzeżach miasta. Jego właścicielem jest niejaki Gerard Way, skrywający niezwykłą tajemnicę.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way





	1. Prolog

Kiedy pierwszy raz spotkał tajemniczego mężczyznę, Frank miał trzy dolary w swoim portfelu i ogrom nieopłaconych rachunków na jego szafce nocnej. Ten dzień przesiedział na kanapie, przeglądając fora internetowe. Desperacko potrzebował pracy, lecz w okolicy było niewiele ofert dla niego. Monroeville to zaniedbane miasteczko — nikt nie potrzebuje ogrodników, którzy zajmowaliby się kwiatami oraz innymi kwiaciastymi ozdobami. Frank miał powoli dość tego bezsensownego szukania. W okolicy trzydziestu mil nie znalazł ogłoszenia odpowiedniego do swoich kwalifikacji. Cóż, nawet jeżeli takowe się pojawiało, to było źle płatne lub zawierało dodatkowe, absurdalne uwagi.

Poirytowany opuścił swoje małe mieszkanie. Postanowił udać się do baru naprzeciwko. Był to stary, zniszczony lokal, w którym zbierali się mieszkańcy okolicy wieczorami, a trzeba wspomnieć, że była ona taka, jaka była: brudna, niebezpieczna, biedna. Frank liczył na butelkę piwa oraz wymknięcie się bez płacenia. W tamtym momencie te trzy dolary w jego kieszeni znaczyły dla niego więcej niż jego własne życie.

Wszedł do baru powolnym krokiem. Jego trampki zostawiły ślady błota na posadce, a silny zapach dymu tytoniowego, którym przesiąkł, zwrócił uwagę paru osób. Po krótkiej chwili mężczyzna wtopił się w tłum, stając się ponownie niewidzialnym. Odnalazł drogę do lady, gdzie siedzieli stali bywalcy — Stevie, Barry i Andy. Frank nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć, kiedy pierwszy raz ich zobaczył. Zapewne stało się to w dniu, kiedy po raz pierwszy przekroczył progi tej meliny. Nigdy nie widział ich poza tym miejscem. Przypominali mu duchy nawiedzające miejsce swojej śmierci.

Frank zamówił najtańsze piwo, jakie znalazł w menu. „I tak za drogie" — pomyślał, uważnie przyglądając się cenom. Szybko złożył kartę i odsunął ją od siebie na bok. Zaczął jeść orzeszki znajdujące się nieopodal niego. Jego myśli krążyły ciągle wokół jego finansów oraz problemów, jakie miał. Nie mógł zapłacić czynszu w tym miesiącu, a to znaczyło, że wywalą go na bruk. Jego dozorca już się wściekał i groził, że poszczuje go swoimi psami. Sąsiad z prawej strony żądał zwrotu pieniędzy z zeszłego roku, a były chłopak wydzwaniał, żeby odzyskać swoje należności. Summa summarum Frank Iero miał przechlapane.

— Zły dzień? — usłyszał męski głos. Odwrócił głowę na lewo, do miejsca, w którym siedział.

— Złe życie... — prychnął Frank, upijając piwo.

— W tej gospodarce jest to powszechne — przytaknął tajemniczy mężczyzna.

Frank postanowił się przyjrzeć swojemu rozmówcy. Był to młody mężczyzna, trochę starszy od niego. Miał ciemne oczy oraz krótkie blond włosy, które nie pasowały do jego niemalże czarnego zarostu. Odziany był w prostą tweedową marynarkę i stare lniane spodnie. Pomimo tego prezentował się dobrze. Wyglądał na prostego, aczkolwiek uczciwego człowieka i Frank od razu poczuł sympatię w stosunku do jego osoby. Zapragnął przedstawić się.

— Tak... — Wyciągnął dłoń. — Jestem Frank.

— Miło mi cię poznać. — Uścisnął jego dłoń mocnym chwytem, który odrobinę przeraził mężczyznę. — Nazywam się Pete Lewis Kingston Wentz III.

— Masz bardzo długie nazwisko. — Roześmiał się pod nosem.

— To tradycja rodzinna. Mój ojciec się tak nazywał, a przed nim jego ojciec. Jestem dumny, że teraz i mi przypadł ten zaszczyt.

— Jesteś jakimś hrabią czy coś...? — zapytał, uważnie przyglądając się nowo poznanemu mężczyźnie. — Dziwnie mówisz.

— Nie, nie jestem. — Szybko pokręcił głową. — Jestem zarządcą majątku szanownego Gerarda Way'a. To jest dopiero wspaniały człowiek...

— Gerarda Way'a? Powinienem znać to nazwisko?

— Musisz. — Odchrząknął, gdy przez dźwięk jego głosu Frank skrzywił się. Brzmiało to za bardzo zachłannie. — Chodzi mi o to, że rodzina Way'ów od pokoleń zamieszkuje tutejsze obrzeża Monroeville. Bez nich nie byłoby tego miasta.

— W życiu nie widziałem tego człowieka. — Pokręcił głową.

— Mój Pan jest... dosyć specyficzny. Dużo pracuje, ostatnio spędził dużo czasu w Europie Wschodniej... Niestety podczas jego nieobecności serce posiadłości zostało zaniedbane. Och, ten nieszczęsny ogród!

— Czy ten cały Gerard przypadkiem nie potrzebuje ogrodnika? Bo jeżeli tak, to znalazłeś odpowiedniego człowieka na to stanowisko.

— Nie masz pojęcia, ile racji masz, Franku Iero...

— Ta, jasne... — wymamrotał. Po chwili milczenia Frank poczuł uderzający go chłód i gęsią skórkę na karku. Jego oczy otworzyło się szeroko. — Nigdy nie powiedziałem ci mojego nazwi...

Gdy obrócił głowę w bok, siedzenie obok było puste. Zaczął rozglądać się na wszystkie strony, jednak nigdzie nie mógł dostrzec tweedowej marynarki i jaskrawych blond włosów. W miejscu mężczyzny znajdowała się jedynie stara, wytarta wizytówka z napisem „Gerard Arthur Way VIII" i numerem telefonu oraz plik gotówki, przewiązany brudną, jedwabną wstążką.


	2. Za bramą

Dom Gerarda Way znajdował się przy bocznej, rzadko uczęszczanej drodze. Aby można było się do niego dostać, należało zjechać głównej drogi i skręcić w polną drogę. Następnie wizytator jechał prosto jeszcze około pięciu minut po wyboistej nawierzchni, żeby ominąć jezioro i zaparkować przed wysoką bramą z mosiądzu. Oczom gościa ukazywały się wtedy wierzby, lipy, klony a pośród tego wszystkiego strzelisty dom o potężnych wymiarach. Widać było, że to stara budowla, pamiętająca czasy założenia miasta. Zbudowany w stylu gotyckim bardziej przypominał nawiedzony kościół niż obiekt do zamieszkania. W każdym oknie wisiały grube, ciemne zasłony — najprawdopodobniej z weluru, a otaczały je drewniane okiennice z delikatnymi kwiecistymi ornamentami. Na ganku znajdowała się stara, poniszczona już ławka, na której leżały dwa zaostrzone kołki i cedrowe wiadro z nieświeżą, zieloną wodą. Pomimo swego odstraszającego wyglądu na ganku zamontowano pokaźne donice z niezapominajkami. Dziwnym było to, iż rosły tak cały rok, świetnie się trzymając, a jednocześnie nie będąc pod niczyją opieką.

Wielu ludzi mówiło o domie Gerarda. Z ust do ust przekazywano sobie najróżniejsze opowieści przekazywane na przestrzeni wielu lat. Działo się tak pomimo tego, iż niewiele osób znało Gerarda osobiście. Zazwyczaj stroił on od ludzi. Sprawy załatwiał, wysługując się kim popadnie. Chociaż jego rodzina była częścią historii miasta, on pozostawał enigmą niedostępną dla wielu. Kiedy ktoś go widział, zazwyczaj przyglądał się mu długo. Podziwiano jego bladą skórę, ostre, jaskrawe oczy oraz kamienny wyraz twarzy, która przypominała niejednemu posąg z marmuru. W to wszystko doskonale wkomponowało się jego wyrachowanie, a z nim wyglądał fantastycznie.

Kiedy Gerard powrócił ze swojej podróży po Europie Wschodniej, było wiele rzeczy, którymi musiał się zająć. Dom przypominał ruinę, gdyż Pete uparł się, aby wyruszyć za swoim panem. W niektórych miejscach pojawiła się pleśń, bramę uszkodzono oraz zamalowano szkaradnym graffiti. Przy płotach wyrosły chwasty, a zwierzyna pomarła, do tego czasu rozłożywszy się. Wnętrze domu spowijali kusz i robactwo. Na ukochanym sobie przez Gerarda skrzydle bluszcz przysłonił okiennice oraz wpił się w nie, uniemożliwiając otwarcie okien. Podłoga skrzypiała, a wszystko jakby pobledło. Dodatkowo trzeba było zająć się niegdyś wspaniałym ogrodem, który dziś był tylko nostalgicznym wspomnieniem.

— Pete! — krzyknął Gerard, zdejmując swoją nową, brązową marynarkę i rozglądając się po salonie. — Pete!

— Idę, Panie, idę! — odpowiedział. Mężczyzna zjawił się szybko. Ciężko dyszał, podtrzymując pod pachą drobną walizeczkę, która zawierała różne dokumenty.

— Dobrze... A teraz powiedz mi czy wciąż uważasz, że twój wyjazd był dobrym pomysłem? — Uniósł prawą brew do góry, ostrym wzrokiem przyglądając się Pete'owi.

— Nie wygląda to najlepiej, ale nie przeżyłbym, gdyby coś się Panu stało! To było dla bezpieczeństwa!

— Och, Pete... — Pokręcił głową. — Co my teraz poczniemy...

— Zaraz zaczynam. Posiadłość będzie jak nowa do jesieni, Panie. Przyjechałem wcześniej, aby zaangażować paru chłystków w roboty. Będziesz miał nawet ogrodnika, Panie!

Gerard skrzywił się. W myślach przeklinał Wentza za tak bezmyślne działanie. Im mniej ludzi zaglądało do jego domu, tym lepiej dla wszystkich. Nie potrzebował, aby ktokolwiek zyskiwał nowe informacje o nim oraz jego siedzibie. Wolał pozostać całkowicie anonimowy, a banda pracowników wędrująca obok niego to uniemożliwiała. Mężczyzna podszedł do czerwonego fotela przykrytego folią. Zdjął ją, po czym usiadł na nim i ponownie zmierzył wzrokiem Pete'a. Zastanawiał się, jakim cudem wytrzymuje z nim od tylu lat.

— Przecież wiesz, że nie lubię gości.

— To nie będą goście, tylko twoi niewolnicy, Panie.

— Nie zmuszę ich do robót. — Pokręcił głową. — Jestem jeszcze osłabiony po podróży. Muszę odpocząć i pożywić się.

— Panie, remont nie może czekać! Zrujnujemy tę świątynię!

— A czyja to wina, Pete? — Zaśmiał się gorzko, jednak pozostawał opanowany. Gerard rzadko kiedy tracił kontrolę nad swoimi nerwami. — Gdybyś trzydzieści lat temu nie opuścił tego miejsca w pogoni za mną, dziś nic nie trzeba byłoby robić.

— Miałem puścić, Pana, samego? Do Moskwy?!

— Zapominasz chyba o jednym... — Westchnął. — No ale cóż, stało się. Jesteśmy w sytuacji takiej, a nie innej. Zaszyję się we wschodnim skrzydle na czas remontu. Trzeba tam przenieść moje rzeczy i przewietrzyć pomieszczenia. Nawet ja nie lubię żyć w kurzu. Ile mamy czasu zanim zaczną się prace?

— Jutro zjawią się mężczyźni. Zaczną od usunięcia tych haniebnych rysunków z bramy. Potem zajmują się stopniową renowacją domu. Jest tylko jeden problem...

— Co znowu, Pete? — Jęknął, opadając na fotel.

— Nasz nowy ogrodnik... Gdy go spotkałem był dosyć trzeźwy i opanowany, pomimo tego, że ciągle myślał o pieniądzach, a właściwie ich braku. Robiłem się głodny i nie chciałem ryzykować, więc opuściłem spelunę, w której siedzieliśmy. Oznacza to, że jeszcze nie jest pańskim... podwładnym. Zostawiłem mu numer oraz trochę pieniędzy, aby go namówić.

— Czemu się tak starałeś, aby go pozyskać? Jak nie ten, to inny. — Prychnął. — A poza tym, jak on ma tutaj zadzwonić. Spójrz na nasz telefon! Od trzydziestu lat nie był używany!

— Panie... Telefon zadzwoni... właśnie w tym momencie! — powiedział, a urządzenie rozbrzmiało w całym domu. Gerard posłał gniewne spojrzenie Pete'owi, sugerujące, aby opuścił salon i znalazł sobie coś pożytecznego do roboty. Mężczyzna natomiast podniósł zakurzoną słuchawkę i jego niski ton głosu rozbrzmiał po drugiej stronie linii, w wynajmowanym przez Gerarda mieszkaniu:

— Z tej strony Gerard Way. W czym mogę pomóc?

— Ech... — usłyszał, przez co zmarszczył brwi. W napięciu czekał na dalszą część. — Czy rozmawiam z Gerardem Arthurem Way VIII? Jeżeli nie, to...

— Tak, to jestem ja. Dobrze, Pan, rozumuje. A teraz słucham, co mogę uczynić dla...?

— A, no tak. Nazywam się Frank Iero. Rozmawiałem z niejakim Peterem...?

— Petem. Tak, słyszałem o tym.

— No właśnie, z Petem. Zaoferował mi pracę ogrodnika. Jestem skłonny zacząć nawet od razu.

— Od zaraz?

— Tak, od zaraz — odparł stanowczo. Dla Franka praca u tajemniczego Gerarda Way'a była ostatnią deską ratunku. Gdyby jej nie dostał, co miałby robić?

Gerard cicho westchnął, po czym przymknął oczy i zaczął myśleć. Nie miał najmniejszej ochoty nikogo zatrudniać. Praca oznaczała ludzi, a za ludźmi szło pragnienie oraz koszty. Oczywiście, stać było go na odnowienie swojego domu, lecz nie wiedział czy znajdzie w sobie odpowiednią ilość wytrzymałości, aby — nie dość znaleźć w sobie opanowanie, ale też by niczego nie zdradzić. Wiedział, że pozostali pracownicy będą tymczasowi, ale ogrodnik zapewne zostanie dłużej. Z drugiej jednak strony znał Pete'a i wiedział, że ten mu nie daruje. Będzie go męczyć, aby ten kogoś zatrudnił, on się będzie ociągać, w ostateczności stracą chętnego, a Wentz co najmniej kolejnych pięć lat spędzi narzekając na zapuszczony ogród. On już dobrze znał swojego kompana. Była to ciężka sytuacja, ponieważ wiedział, że nieważne, co zrobi, będzie niezadowolony.

— Dobrze... Możesz tutaj pracować, o ile nie będziesz mi wchodził w drogę. Jestem... bardzo zajętym człowiekiem.

— Oczywiście. Nie będę wchodził nikomu w drogę.

— Pete'a już znasz, możesz traktować go jak protegowanego. I tak się ciągle rządzi. — Prychnął. — Z poważniejszymi problemami zwracaj się do mnie, lecz mam nadzieję, że takowe nie wystąpią.

— Ja – ja również mam taką nadzieję!

— Cudownie. Więc zapraszam jutro. Pete do ciebie podjedzie. Ciężko tutaj trafić obcym. Punkt szósta. Ani minuty później.

— Rozumiem. Dzię... -

Gerard rozłączył się zanim Frank mógł skończyć. Wstał z fotela, a następnie długimi schodami powędrował na piętro, gdzie zamierzał zaszyć się na najbliższy czas. Zamknął za sobą drzwi, aby Pete nie wszedł i zaczął wypakowywać swoje rzeczy. Nie lubił, gdy go ktoś w tym wyręczał. Wolał wszystko ułożyć po swojemu. To zajęcie zajęło mu cały dzień. Przez ostatnie dekady uzbierało się sporo niezwykłych przedmiotów, które po prostu musiał posiadać. Poświęcił dużo czasu na studiowanie języków oraz religijności. Szczególnie fascynowali go rosyjscy starowiercy oraz słowiańska mitologia. Gerard uśmiechnął się sadystycznie, obracając w dłoni stare wydanie małego, średniowiecznego vademecum wiedzy o wszelkich wschodnich potworach. Odkładając je na porcelanową półkę zastanawiał się czy sam do nich nie należy.

Był zły — czuł to w sobie. Mroczne siły przesiąkły go do szpiku kości. Nie oszczędziły najmniejszego skrawka duszy, rzuciły w głęboką przepaść, a za każdym razem, gdy próbował się z niej wydostać, spychano go w dół. Życie przypominało mu syzyfowe prace, które nie miały końca. Czasami zastanawiał się czy dane będzie mu odnaleźć spokój, jednak z każdym kolejnym rokiem marnej egzystencji, rozczarowywał się coraz bardziej (również samym sobą). Czuł, że zatraca swą moralność, ludzkie oblicze. Zostawały mu jedynie jego dzikie oczy oraz światło księżyca, wołające go. Sen nie przynosił ulgi, a jawa cierpienia. Był wiecznie w stanie zawieszenia i nienawidził tego.

„Trzeba pomyśleć o jedzeniu" — pomyślał, chowając ubrania do szafy. Co prawda zostało mu trochę płynów z ostatniej stacji, na której się zatrzymali, ale wolał zostawić to na czarną godzinę. Musiał poprosić Pete'a, aby przyprowadził mu pożywienie. On sam nie mógł się tym zająć — nie mógł mieć brudnych rąk. Dawno temu pojął, że w tym jednym nie zna umiaru. Właśnie dlatego Pete tak desperacko za nim podążał — aby ten nie popełnił żadnego głupstwa, jakie kosztowałoby ich życie. Ostrożność oznaczała dla Gerarda całkowitą separację. W ten sposób mógł się kontrolować, wyciszyć oraz zneutralizować. Nie potrzebował kłopotów. Doskonale wiedział, co się z nimi wiąże.

Po wypakowaniu i zawiadomieniu Pete'a o potrzebie przyrządzenia kolacji Gerard udał się do swojej biblioteki, która była jego oczkiem w głowie. Nikt z żywych nie wiedział o wspaniałych księgozbiorach ukrytych w domu na przedmieściach Monroeville. Posiadał książki z niemalże każdej kategorii, każdego zakątka ziemi, lecz najbardziej lubił czytać te zielarskie oraz religijne. Odkąd pamiętał, próbował zrozumieć sens życia. Studiował wiele lat księgi teologiczne, dawno temu udał się nawet do zakonu, lecz nic z tego nie przyniosło mu ukojenia. Jego dusza pozostała nienasycona. Snuł powiązania między jedną religią a drugą, zagłębiał się w okultyzm oraz szukał mieszanek ziołowych, aby pojąć istotę natury. W mniemaniu Gerarda strefa sakralna musiała wchodzić w symbiozę ze strefą sakralną, jednakże nie potrafił jeszcze pojąć dlaczego.

— Panie... — powiedział Pete, wkraczając do biblioteki. Gerard stał do niego odwrócony do niego plecami. Znajdował się na drabinie, aby dosięgnąć do najwyższej półki. Gdy usłyszał głos mężczyzny, szybko zaniechał swoich działań i oparł się o drewnianą balustradę, chroniącą go przed upadkiem.

— Co się stało, Pete?

— Podano kolacje.

Gerard przytaknął, a następnie udał się do jadalni. Znajdowała się ona tuż przy salonie. Wiodły do niej dwie pary ogromnych mahoniowych drzwi, które przez większość czasu pozostawały otwarte, zważywszy na ich opór. Jak w reszcie domu okna przystrajały ciemne, grube zasłony. Jednak te w jadalni ozdobiono specjalnymi ornamentami. Ukazywały one liście paproci, całkowicie wypełnione zieloną nitką. Gerard przeszedł przez pokój, aby dotknąć swoich zasłon. Nacieszył dotyk wyraźnym, mocnym haftem i odsłonił okno. Robiło się ciemno, słońce powoli zachodziło, a brudny błękit przejmował władzę nad niebem. Uchylił okno, wpuszczając odrobinę świeżego powietrza. Powietrze gęstniało, zapowiadało się na deszcz.

— Byłeś w mieście? — zapytał Gerard, siadając do stołu. Pete podał mu ostrożnie puchar, nie chcąc wylać ani odrobinę drogocennej substancji.

— Tak, potrzebowałem składników na posiłek. Znalazłem chętną.

— Wybornie — pochwalił. — Co prawda wolałbym trochę zdrowszą krew, ale fast food w tych czasach jest nieunikniony.

— Postaram się zdobyć coś z większą dawką witamin. Chociaż obawiam się, że będzie ciężko. Panie, wiesz przecie, jak żywią się obecnie ludzie.

— Wiem — przytaknął. Zanurzył swój blady palec w trunku, a następnie powoli go oblizał. — Wiedzieliśmy, że nadejdą takie czasy. Długo obserwowaliśmy rozwój śmieciowego jedzenia. Obawiam się, iż stanie się to stałym punktem naszej diety. Chyba, że wyjedziemy na wczasy w jakieś odludne, pierwotne miejsce...

— Panie, to zbyt niebezpieczne.

— Och, ja wiem. Ale czy nie przyjemnie byłoby zjeść coś prostego, niezatrutego?

Skrzywił się z powodu niezdrowego smaku, który odczuwał na języku. Próbował nie przesadzać i docenić, że Pete cokolwiek mu przyniósł. Jednak z każdym łykiem obrzydliwy smak go dręczył. Pod wpływem nerwów Gerard, w pewnym momencie, strącił kielich, rozlewając jego zawartość na stół oraz dywan pod nim. Gwałtownie odszedł od stołu. Potrzebował się przejść.

— Wybacz, Pete. Ale jest to obrzydliwe.

— Panie, musisz się pożywić! Minęło za dużo czasu!

— Na razie wytrzymam. Poluję na jakiś smakołyk. Do tego czasu mogę się przemęczyć.

Pete i Gerard spojrzeli się na siebie w cichym porozumieniu. Obydwoje doskonale wiedzieli, o co chodzi. Pomimo swojej natury Way był smakoszem. Miał upatrzone przysmaki, po które często sięgał, jednak po tylu latach życia w innym miejscu, nie wiedział, gdzie mógłby je znaleźć. Jeżeli zamierzał zostać w tym mieście, szybko musiał przeszukać to miasto. Rozumiał to, co czuł — otulała go desperacja, a ją musiał opanować. W przeciwnym razie mógłby wyrządzić wiele szkód.


	3. Zmarznięty ogrodnik w domu z marmuru

Następnego dnia Frank znalazł się o świcie u progu domostwa Gerarda. Musiał przyznać swojemu wczorajszemu rozmówcy rację. Sam na pewno nie trafiłby tutaj. Przejażdżka, w prawdzie, nie zajęła im długo, lecz ilość zakrętów oraz podejrzanych dróg, które musieli pokonać, budziła strach we Franku. Siedział on w fotelu na tylnym siedzeniu (Pete jasno wyraził się mówiąc, że potrzebuje własnej przestrzeni w tej „piekielnej maszynie"), mocno przymocowany pasem bezpieczeństwa. Parę razy próbował wyrwać się ciałem do przodu, aby sprawdzić ich bezpieczeństwo. Mężczyzna był sceptyczny, co do bezpieczeństwa wozu. Wyglądał na stary i dałby sobie rękę uciąć, że nie miał aktualnego przeglądu technicznego, a właściwie żadnego z tego wieku. Postanowił, jednak, zachować swe myśli dla siebie i siedzieć z kamiennym wyrazem twarzy. Nie chciał się tego dnia przed nikim zbłaźnić.

Po przejażdżce Pete zaparkował samochód przed bramą. Zeszłego wieczora udało mu się całkowicie usunąć z niej graffiti. Teraz, pomimo potrzeby malowania, wyglądała pięknie. Zostawił kluczyki w stacyjce doskonale wiedząc, że nikt nie urządzi sobie wycieczki na teren posesji, a nawet jeżeli już takowa odbyłaby się, żadna żywa dusza nie byłaby zainteresowana kradzieżą tego rzęcha, który choć był stary i niemalże doszczętnie rozwalony, pozostawał w użytku ze względów sentymentalnych. Już dawno Gerard proponował mu zakup nowego samochodu, lecz ten wiernie upierał się przy jednym — stary, zielony Chevrolet z sześćdziesiątego ósmego należał do rodziny i musiał w niej pozostać. Pete troszczył się o maszynę, jak o swoje własne dziecko. Codziennie rano pucował ją, mył szyby oraz dbał o wszelki drobne szczególiki, na które Gerard wywracał oczami. Wiele lat temu, gdy jego Pan wyjeżdżał i zostali we dwójkę, nazwał ją. Od trzydziestu lat dumnie nazywał ją „Betsy" i z każdym dniem kochał mocniej.

— Zaparkujemy tutaj i dalej pójdziemy pieszo. Dzień zapowiada się pięknie. To doskonała okazja, aby zaczerpnąć świeżego powietrza — rzucił Pete, nie czekając na swego kompana. Szybko otworzył ciężką bramę i prześlizgnął się pomiędzy jej dwiema częściami.

— Piękny dzień? Ja, kurwa, zamarzam... — wymamrotał Frank, do siebie. Zrobił to, co mu kazano i już chwilę później był na zewnątrz. Schował dłonie do kieszeni swojej czarnej bluzy, a potem kopnął „Betsy" dwa razy w tylną, prawą oponę. Napędziła mu za dużo strachu, aby obchodził się z nią z szacunkiem. — Nic nie widać, mgła jest wszędzie, pewnie będzie padać, a on mówi o „pięknym dniu"...

Pomimo odległości oraz tonu głosu, jaki użył Frank, do Pete'a dotarły jego słowa. Jasno i wyraźnie usłyszał narzekanie młodego ogrodnika, niezadowolonego z całej sytuacji. Próbował zignorować jego zachowanie oraz agresywność jaką odznaczył się w stosunku do jego ukochanej Betsy. Rządca wziął parę głębokich oddechów, przypominając sobie o tym, co dawno temu powiedział mu Gerard — jeżeli miał pozostać w tym domostwie, musiał panować nad sobą. A nie ukrywał; czasami było to cholernie trudne do spełnienia zadanie.

Szli w odległości paru stóp od siebie. Z oddali Gerard widział Pete'a — odzianego w szare, lniane spodnie, trochę za luźne na niego, z nałożonymi czarnymi kaloszami, bawełnianą koszulą oraz swoją tweedową marynarką, którą po prostu kochał (chociaż nie tak mocno jak Betsy). Jego głowę zdobił brązowy kaszkiet w delikatną kratkę. Wyglądał tak jak zwykle — schludnie oraz nudno, tak jak lubił Gerard. Mężczyzna pokiwał głową, z aprobatą, po czym przeniósł swój intensywny wzrok na drugiego mężczyznę, idącego szybkim, niespokojnym krokiem przez trawę na polanie. Kierował się za Petem, jednak nie był on tak opanowany. Z posiadłości Gerard wyczuwał, że było mu zimno. Jego czarna bluza musiała być za cienka, a dresowe spodnie jedynie zapewniały przewiew, którego nie pragnął w żadnym stopniu. Mężczyzna miał czarne włosy oraz sporo tatuaży na ciele. Jedynie tyle udało ujrzeć mu się z tej odległości, zbytnio nie interesując się, jak wygląda z bliska.

Gerard cicho westchnął, a następnie zasłonił okno kotarą. Było dla niego późno, zmęczenie przejmowało kontrolę nad jego ciałem. Sprawy nie polepszało osłabienie, jakie odczuwał w ostatnich dniach. Długa podróż do tej pory dawała się mu we znaki, a następnym parę tygodni miało przynieść mu jedynie udrękę. Nie potrafił wyobrazić sobie, jakby mógł funkcjonować z bandą obcych ludzi nieustannie szwędających się po jego domu. Nie wiedział, kto miał dla niego pracować, czyli również nikogo nie prześwietlił. Gerard pragnął wiedzieć wszystko o wszystkich oraz nad nimi panować. Niewiedza wykańczała go niczym głód, a w tamtym momencie odczuwał obie te rzeczy na raz.

Po chwili namysłu Gerard zapragnął zapewnić sobie nieco rozrywki. Ze złowieszczym uśmiechem na twarzy udał się do swoich komnat. Stojąc przed lustrem stwierdził, iż wygląda całkiem dobrze (jak na jego wiek oraz brak dobrych suplementów diety, rzecz jasna). Jaskrawe, ogniste włosy przyciągały uwagę niemalże mocno co jego intensywne orzechowe oczy. Skóra nadal była trupio blada, lecz czego mógł się spodziewać? Teoretycznie rzecz ujmując, był trupem i nie mógł tego zaprzeczyć. Jednakże wolał mówić o sobie „nieumarły", lekko łagodząc język. Miał podrażnione powieki; ich czerwień jedynie podkreślała kolor tęczówek a usta pozostawały sine. Zdjął szlafrok, w którym chodził całą noc, pozostając w garniturowych spodniach oraz dopasowanej, białej bluzce. Sięgnął po szary sweter i okrył nim ramiona, chociaż nie odczuwał zimna. Chciał po prostu dobrze wyglądać i wprawić w zakłopotanie kogokolwiek przywiodło w jego skromne progi.

Tymczasem Pete przyprowadził nowego pracownika do środka. Udali się do salonu, który Frankowi bardziej przypominał zakład pogrzebowy lub też graciarnię w jakimś przerażającym muzeum niż pokój dzienny, gdzie ludzie, z własnej woli, mieli spędzać swój czas wolny oraz relaksować się. Wszystko przypominało mu tutaj śmierć — począwszy od ogromnych, pozasłanianych grubą, ciemną tkaniną okien, a skończywszy na marmurowych ozdobach. Przez swe grube buty czuł zimno posadzki, a spoglądając na zakurzone obrazy na ścianach, miał wrażenie, że postacie uwiecznione na nich podążają za nim wzrokiem. A te spojrzenia, w jego mniemaniu, nie należały do przyjemnych. Czuł gromy wymierzane w jego osobę, przez co pragnął uciec. Jednak potrzeba zarobku okazała się silniejsza. Stał wyprostowany, patrząc lękom odważnie w oczy. Wiedział, że jeżeli nie będzie tutaj pracować, już niedługo zostanie z niczym.

— Dziwnie wyglądasz — zauważył Pete. Ten stał przy nieopalanym komuniku, wpatrując się w fotografie. Nie chciał, aby Frank podchodził do tego obszaru. Znajdowało się tam dużo zdjęć, które w kółko przedstawiały tę samą osobę. On, wiecznie młody, w różnych ubraniach oraz zestawieniem ludzi. Wszystko zmieniało się od obrazka do obrazka, jedynie kamienny, przerażający wyraz twarzy jego Pana wyglądał tak samo. Nowy ogrodnik nie mógł ich zobaczyć; niektóre były naprawdę stare i powinny trafić do muzeum. Jednak, póki co, zdobiły zimny salon, przynosząc odwrotny efekt. One budziły strach u wizytatorów.

— Trochę tu zimno — przyznał, próbując pozostać opanowanym. — Nie sądziłem, że będzie tutaj tak zimno. Mogłem wziąć kurtkę... Tobie nie jest zimno?

— Nie, w ogóle tego nie odczuwam na swojej skórze. — Pokręcił głową.

— Naprawdę? Masz na sobie cienką marynarkę... Ja na twoim miejscu już dawno bym drżał...

— I właśnie drżysz, czyż nie? — rozległ się intensywny, opanowany głos, dobiegający ze schodów. Frank odwrócił głowę w kierunku hałasu, aby spojrzeć na osobę, która właśnie się do niego zwróciła. Z lekko otwartymi ustami obserwował nieco starszego mężczyznę (przynajmniej tak wyglądał). Był szczupły, chociaż ukrywał swoje ciało pod luźnym swetrem i rozkloszowanymi spodniami. Na jego piersi spoczywał krzyżyk, który, z jakiegoś powodu, nie pasował do jego wizerunku. Jednak to twarz przykuła największą uwagę Franka. Był piękny, lecz w tym pięknie coś go przerażało. Spoglądał na człowieka, który wzrokiem mógłby zabijać i nie mógł uwierzyć w jego grację. Poruszał się niemalże bezszelestnie. Każdy jego ruch wtapiał się w czerwony dywan, dekorujący schody. Bladą, miękką dłonią sunął po wypolerowanej poręczy, parokrotnie wybijając na niej szybki rytm. Oczy mężczyzny uważnie obserwowały Franka, przyprawiając go o gęsią skórkę. Choć piękny, był niesamowicie przerażający.

— Ech... — wydukał Frank, panikując. Nie miał pojęcia, jak się zachować w tej sytuacji.

— Zapytałem, a właściwie stwierdziłem, że drżysz — powiedział, stając przed nim. — Jednak żadnej odpowiedzi nie uzyskałem.

Dopiero wtedy Frank zauważył, jak atrakcyjny wydawał się ten człowiek. Z bliska przypominał mu jakiś obraz, o którym była mowa na zajęciach w liceum. Miał idealne rysy twarzy, miał odpowiedni wzrost, był zadbany oraz dobrze ubrany. A sądząc, po sposobie, w jaki się wypowiadał — również niesamowicie inteligentny. Lustrował Franka przenikliwym, lodowatym spojrzeniem, lecz nie było ono wrogie. Ośmieliłby się powiedzieć, iż przepełniała je ciekawość oraz chęć zabawy, chociaż nie zabłysnęły ani na moment (tak jak na to liczył). Twarz mężczyzny pozostała kamienna, oddech równy, a postawa wzorcowa. Ten mężczyzna nie przypominał mu w niczym człowieka.

— Tak — wydukał, tracąc całkowicie swoją pewność siebie. — Tak.

— A znasz inne słowa niż „tak"? — Uniósł prawą brew do góry. Był to pierwszy raz, kiedy mięśnie jego twarzy poruszyły się. — Chciałbym z tobą przeprowadzić rozmowę.

— Ech...

— Pete! — krzyknął Gerard, odchodząc parę kroków w bok, aby usiąść na swym ukochanym, czerwonym fotelu. — Z tobą też jest taki nierozmowny?

— Nie, Panie. — Szybko pokiwał głową. — Odbyliśmy parę miłych rozmów.

— Ach, czyli ja, zapewne, go peszę — wymamrotał, chcąc aby trafiło to do uszu Franka. Przyłożył palec do swoich sinych ust, udając, że się nad czymś zastanawia. — Nie przedstawił się, nie odpowiedział na moje pytanie, w dodatku lekceważy gospodarza... Będzie z tobą ciężko, Frank.

— Skąd zna, Pan, moje imię? — zapytał, przerażony. Jego oczy wyrażały wszystkie emocje, jakie w tamtym momencie odczuwał.

— Jesteś moim nowym ogrodnikiem. — Gerard wywrócił oczami, irytując się. Z tym facetem było mało zabawy. — Miałem pozwolić komuś pracować na mej posiadłości, dawać mu pieniądze i nie wiedzieć nawet jak się nazywa? A co jeżeli postanowisz mnie okraść i będę zmuszony wzywać nasze cudowne władze?

— Nie, ja...

— Spokojnie — przerwał, doskonale wiedząc, do czego zmierza. — Tylko się z tobą droczę. I tak byś nic nie zwinął, nawet gdybyś chciał. Ten dom ma oczy.

— Ja naprawdę nie zamierzam nikogo okradać. Po prostu potrzebuję pracy!

— I ją dostaniesz — zapewnił. — Pete, przyniósłbyś mi małe co nieco?

— Masz na myśli...? — zapytał Pete, spoglądając a to na swojego Pana, a to na przerażonego Franka.

— Tak. Zgłodniałem.

— Już idę, Panie! — Wyszedł szybkim krokiem. Po chwili nie było słychać nic, oprócz ciężkiego oddychania przerażanego ogrodnika. Mężczyzna rozglądał się po pokoju, nie wiedząc, na czym mógłby zawiesić oko. Czuł się niezwykle niekomfortowo. Osoba mężczyzny siedzącego w fotelu wzbudzała w nim przerażające uczucia i nie wiedział, jakby mógł to ukryć. Doszło do tego, że zaczął kwestionować potrzebę pracy. Zawsze mógł pracować w warsztacie samochodowym lub wycierać podłogę w jadłodajni w centrum miasta.

— Widzisz, jak to jest... — Westchnął mężczyzna, lecz Frank nie rozumiał, do czego zmierza. — Ogromna rezydencja, a tak mało ludzi! Muszę ci powiedzieć, że jesteśmy tutaj z Petem jedynymi mieszkańcami. Czasami bywa tu naprawdę... upiornie...

— Tak, tak sądzę — przytaknął.

— Kiedyś moja rodzina była naprawdę duża. Każda komnata zapełniona, tutaj, gdzie stoisz, zawsze bawiły się dzieci. Młodzież stała w oknach i podziwiała ukochanych sobie, jeżdżących konno na dworze. Fortepian zapełniał słodkie melodie, a służba co chwilę przynosiła liściki od znajomych w większym lub mniejszym stopniu spowinowaconych z nami. Mój boże... kiedyś to były czasy! Wyobrażasz sobie? Odbywały się u nas bankiety, maskarady, polowania! Teraz pozostał mi jedynie kurz i nadopiekuńczy rządca...

— Ech...

— Ale jak widzisz, wielkie zmiany idą! — powiedział, wstając z fotela. Powolnym krokiem podszedł do Franka. Jego ręce spoczywały luźno za plecami, a wzrokiem świdrował jego twarz. — Pete uśmierci mnie, jeżeli ten ogród będzie dalej tak wyglądać. To jego oczko w głowie, co prawda, jedno z wielu, ale nadal się liczy. Czeka cię intensywna praca, ale wierzę, że podołasz i zaspokoisz walory estetyczne nas wszystkich. Inaczej...

— Inaczej co? — zapytał Frank, jego głos był cichszy od szeptu.

— Nie wiem — odparł nonszalancko i wzruszył ramionami. — Miejmy nadzieję, że nigdy nie będziemy musieli się dowiedzieć.

— Ja też mam taką nadzieję, Panie. Naprawdę się postaram. Ogród będzie piękny.

— Nie wątpię to. Jesteś tak przerażony moją osobą, że zrobisz wszystko, aby wkupić się w moje łaski.

— Co? Nie, ja...

— Spokojnie, Frank. — Położył lodowate dłonie na barkach mężczyzny naprzeciwko, przez co ten podskoczył. — Ja o tym wszystkim wiem i szczerze mi to schlebia. Nie będę stanowić zagrożenia dla ciebie, jeżeli ty nie będziesz stanowić jednego dla mego spokoju. Sądzę, że dogadamy się.

— Tak, ech...

— Oddychaj głęboko, Frank. — Uśmiechnął się, lecz jego oczy pozostały bez wyrazu. Frankowi przypominał mordercę, który miał w rękach swoją kolejną ofiarę. — Wszystko będzie dobrze.

— Skąd to wiesz... Panie?

— Bo jestem Gerard Way i widziałem w swoim długim życiu wszystko. Przeświadczenie nie opuści mnie nigdy, aż do mego smutnego końca.


	4. Burzowy gość

Nie domówieniem byłoby stwierdzenie, że Frank nie przepadał za swoją nową pracą. Spędzał sześć dni w tygodniu na dbaniu o jeden, zaniedbany ogród, a to powoli go wykańczało. Początkowo był zachwycony; w końcu znalazł robotę, do której był wykwalifikowany, dobrze zarabiał i nikt go nie zagadywał podczas wykonywania swoich obowiązków. Jednakże rozmiar ogrodu oraz ilość prac potrzebnych do odnowienia go, przerastała jego wszelkie możliwości. Był on podzielony na wiele sfer, a każda z nich potrzebowała dogłębnej renowacji i czasu, aby odzyskać swe dawne, zapomniane piękno. Frank najbardziej nienawidził płotów, które odgradzały je od siebie. Wszystkie zarastały bluszczem oraz innymi roślinami, widniała na nich pleśń, a tynk odpadał z nich. W niektórych miejscach nie było już płotu, a ogromne, nieestetyczne dziury, oddziałujące na jego nerwy.

Kolejną rzeczą powodującą ogromną niechęć do pracy był Pete. Rządca wymyślał mu co chwilę nowe zajęcia, bardzo często każąc zaniechać zadań już rozpoczętych. Nieustannie rzucał nowymi pomysłami, nie chciał słuchać opinii Franka oraz jego oceny sytuacji. Oczekiwał zdecydowanie za dużo w za krótkim czasie do realizacji. Frank zaczynał krzywić się już podczas drogi do pracy, gdy blond włosy mężczyzna nieustannie mówił o nierówno posadzonych kwiatach, przywiędłych roślinach czy też o ogromnych, niezagospodarowanych dotychczas połaciach ziemi, które — w jego mniemaniu — od dawna powinny „tonąć" w tysiącu kolorów. Frank próbował mu wytłumaczyć najgrzeczniej jak tylko umiał, że wiele rzeczy nie jest zależnych od niego, a poza tym, niektóre z tych żądań to fanaberie. Jednak w obawie przed utratą pracy często milczał, znosząc ciężar obowiązków, jakie spoczywały na jego barkach.

Lecz pomimo wszystkiego, najbardziej nienawidził spotykania Gerarda. Każde ich spotkanie było niezwykle niezręczne i wydawało się mu wtedy, że trwają one po tysiąc lat. Chłodny ton głosu oraz bezczelne spojrzenie Gerarda odbierały mu wszelkie siły. Czuł, że wysysa z niego energię potrzebną do życia, chociaż nie umiał tego wytłumaczyć. Nie cierpiał również faktu, że przy tych spotkaniach kompletnie nie potrafił się zachować. Jego pewność siebie gdzieś znikała. Doskonale wiedział, że wychodził przy nim na osobę o małym ilorazie inteligencji, zapewne nieobytą oraz niezwykle nieśmiałą — a przecież wcale taki nie był.

Pomimo zawodu ogrodnika Frank interesował się sztuką wyższą, umiał rozmawiać o ekonomii, polityce, znał łacinę, a nauki ścisłe budziły w nim zainteresowanie. Odkąd pamiętał wszyscy uważali go za mądrego dzieciaka, sprytnego oraz niezwykle sympatycznego. Nawiązał bardzo dużo znajomości, każdy jego były partner chętnie przedstawiał go swoim rodzicom (nawet jeżeli nazywając Franka jedynie swoim „kolegą"). Wybrał zawód ogrodnika, ponieważ od zawsze kochał naturę oraz zajmowanie się nią. Dodatkowo tworzenie bajecznych ogrodów dawało mu ogromną satysfakcję i spełnienie zawodowe. Wybranie nudnych studiów było dalekie od potrzeb Franka. Nie zgadzało się to również z jego filozofią życia. „Wszystko płynie, więc po co miałbym stać w miejscu, robiąc coś, czego nie chce? Moja egzystencja jest na to zdecydowanie za krótka..." — mówił wielokrotnie w salonie swojego wiernego kompana, Ray'a. Był zadowolony ze swoich wyborów. Oczywiście do czasów pamiętnych wydarzeń z roku dwa tysiące siedemnastego, jakie nawiedziły jego rodzinne miasto.

Frank pamiętał do dziś dzień, kiedy trzy lata temu, szesnastego maja, bajecznie bogata rodzina, dla której pracował, zbankrutowała. Było to młode małżeństwo z dwójką dzieci oraz rodzicami męża pod swoim dachem, zamieszkujące na obrzeżach miasta. Ich ogromny dom znajdował się po przeciwnej stronie miasta, co dom Gerarda. Zamieszkiwał w specjalnie przeznaczonej części dla pracowników, w pięknej, białej willi. Rodzina ta posiadała kilka fabryk w mieście, dzięki czemu mogła żyć na poziomie. Praca w tamtym domostwie należała do lekkich i przyjemnych. Z racji tego, iż ogród był zadbany, Frank jedynie go doglądał oraz poprawiał wszelkie niedociągnięcia. Jednakże nastał dzień, kiedy fabryki upadły. Mieszkańcy willi nie potrafili poradzić sobie z zadłużeniem; nie wyglądało nawet na to, aby byli go świadomi i się nim przejmowali. Pieniędzy z prywatnych kont starczyło im jeszcze na rok. Później podjęli decyzję o przeprowadzce na południe, do swojej dalszej rodziny, gdzie młody mąż miał zostać wiceprezesem zaprzyjaźnionej korporacji. Oznaczało to jednak, że z dnia na dzień Frank stracił pracę. Pozostał z małą ilością oszczędności oraz brakiem planów na przyszłość.

Była to jego ostatnia praca w zawodzie ogrodnika. Przez następne dwa lata takową wykonywał jedynie hobbistycznie, pomagając wszystkim starszym paniom w weekendy. Ich ogródki były niewielkie, a pieniądze w portfelach nikłe, dlatego robił to z czystej przyjemności. W tygodniu pracował najpierw jako sprzedawca w monopolowym, a potem — około pół roku przed poznaniem Gerarda — zatrudniono go jako woźnego w liceum. Frank nie wytrzymał pracy w szkole. Czuł się poniżany na każdym kroku, a zimne, brudne mury budynku budziły w nim odrazę. Pewnego dnia po prostu wyszedł i nigdy już nie powrócił. Frank zaczął przewartościowywać swoje życie. Doszedł do wniosku, że był ze sobą nieszczery i wyrządzał sobie samemu krzywdę. Wiedział, że musi wrócić do zawodu, jeżeli miał spać spokojnym snem w nocy. Od tego zaczęły się jego wielotygodniowe poszukiwania, które okazały się bezowocnymi. Desperacja popychała go do migracji horyzontalnej w celu znalezienia zarobku, który przyniósłby mu radość. I wtedy na trafił na cholernego Pete'a.

Minęły trzy tygodnie od jego zaczęcia pracy. Dwadzieścia cztery dni, jeżeli miałoby się być dokładnym. A Frank liczył każdy, następny w zastanowieniu czy nie przyjdzie mu nagle z niej odejść. Starał się być twardym, ponieważ rozwiązanie umowy równałoby się z jego wyjazdem, a tego nie chciał. Chociaż był sam, odczuwać sentyment co do tego miejsca. Tutaj znajdowały się groby jego rodziców, tutaj przeżył wszystkie swe pierwsze razy. Odczuwał żal na samą myśl odejścia.

Tego dnia Frank cały dzień korzystał z łopaty. Umorusał się ziemią, przez co miał wrażenie, że Pete przywiąże go do dachu swojego samochodu i każe mu przepraszać za to, do jakiego stanu się doprowadził. O godzinie szesnastej zdjął wilgotne rękawice z dłoni i zaniósł je, wraz ze szpadlem, do dopiero co odrestaurowanej szopy na narzędzia. Szybko zatrzasnął kłódkę, uradowany, że w ciągu pół godziny stanie przed progiem swojego mieszkania. Była sobota, a to oznaczało, że pójdzie do baru naprzeciwko, pofilozofuje przy tanim piwie, a następnego dnia zamówi tłustą pizzę, aby wyleczyć swojego kaca. Z uśmiechem na ustach poszedł do rezydencji. Usiadł na progu w swoich zbrązowiałych dżinsach i czekał aż jego kierowca łaskawie się zjawi. Po piętnastu minutach zaczął robić się niecierpliwi. Zbierało się na deszcz, a do bramy trzeba było przejść spory kawałek. Frank wiedział, że jeżeli przyjdzie mu czekać jeszcze parę minut, zanim dojdzie do samochodu, będzie mokry.

Poirytowany podniósł się ociężale i otworzył drzwi rezydencji. Powolnym krokiem przeszedł jej ogromny hol, rozglądając się dookoła. Pomimo wszystkiego, ten dom nadal budził w nim lęk. Dlatego też uważnie obserwował obrazy wywieszone tam, czując wzrok różnych postaci na sobie. Miał wrażenie, że wariował, ale w jego mniemaniu, obrazy szydziły z niego. Jednakże chciał im wszystkim stawić czoła, była to jego misja na dziś. „Jestem dorosłym mężczyzną, a boję się obrazów. Ze mną jest coś nie tak" — powiedział do siebie, powoli kręcąc głową. Po chwili stanął w drzwiach tak dobrze znanego sobie salonu, gdzie stał Pete, uważnie nad czym rozmyślający.

— Pete? Stary, ja już skończyłem pracę. Odwieź mnie do domu — powiedział, opierając się o framugę. Uważnym spojrzeniem obserwował mężczyznę, który ani drgnął. — Halo... Ziemia do Pete'a. Słuchasz mnie w ogóle?

— Pete jest zrozpaczony, pozwól mu przeżywać w spokoju — rozbrzmiał głos Gerarda. Frank podskoczył, gdy poczuł lodowatą dłoń na jego prawym barku. Postanowił, jednak, nie obracać się, a zachować kamienny, choć udawany, spokój. Jego serce biło jak oszalałe, lecz twarz przybrała opanowany wyraz.

— Co się stało? — zapytał szeptem, nadal nie posiadając znacznej odwagi. Ten mężczyzna naprawdę go przerażał.

— Betsy! — zapłakał Pete, wybiegając z pokoju.

Gerard jedynie wywrócił oczami na zachowanie swojego rządcy. Co najmniej raz w miesiącu taka scena miała miejsce i powoli nudziło go to. Nonszalanckim krokiem przeszedł się po salonie i wygodnie rozsiadł się na kanapie przy regale ze starymi książkami. Tego dnia wyglądał jeszcze lepiej niż zazwyczaj — ramiona okrył fiołkową koszulą oraz czarną marynarką. Spodnie pasowały do całości, a śliwkowe lakierki lśniły. Oczy Franka spoczęły na biżuterii, którą nałożył na dłonie. Pierścionki i bransoletka przypominały mu stare, rodowe klejnoty, lecz nie był znawcą i nie chciał się pośpieszyć ze swoim osądem. Jednakże wiedział, że doskonale pasują one Gerardowi.

— Samochód się znowu popsuł — pokręcił głową. Drobny uśmiech pojawił się na jego twarzy. Sam nie potrafił przyzwyczaić się do absurdalności Pete'a. — Dzieje się to stosunkowo często, aczkolwiek Pete za każdym razem rozpacza, jakby był to koniec świata. Widzisz, co ja z nim mam?

— S-samochód mu się popsuł? — powtórzył Frank, otwierając szeroko oczy.

— Właśnie to powiedziałem, Frank. — Westchnął i ułożył głowę na swojej dłoni. — Mógłbyś mnie czasem słuchać...

Frank postanowił zignorować zgryźliwą uwagę. Wiedział doskonale, że mężczyzna szukał rozrywki, a on był jego celem. Zamiast tego zadał pytanie, które okupowało jego myśli:

— W takim razie, jakim cudem mam dostać się do domu?!

— Zawsze możesz urządzić sobie spacer. — Nonszalancko wzruszył ramionami. — Nie widzę w tym żadnego problemu. Odkąd zamknęli te cholerne fabryki, mamy bardzo świeże powietrze w mieście.

— Ale zaczyna lać jak z cebra!

— Doprawdy? — cicho zapytał, robiąc zdziwioną minę. Zaciekawiony wstał z kanapy, aby po chwili odsłonić okno. Niechętnie chciał to przyznać przed samym sobą, lecz Frank miał rację. Wyglądało na to, że będzie burza i to taka, która dokona wiele szkód na posesji. Oczami wyobraźni widział, jak Pete właśnie w tym momencie popycha Betsy, aby schować ją do garażu. Bawiło go to, ponieważ wiedział, że na pewno to robił właśnie w tamtym momencie. — No cóż... Masz rację. W takim razie, jeżeli tak bardzo nie chcesz iść na spacer przy niekorzystnych warunkach pogodowych, zostań na noc. Miejsca nie zabraknie.

Frank poczuł, jak krew odpływa mu z twarzy. W chwili pobladł, niemalże dorównując Gerardowi. Głośno przełknął ślinę, co nie umknęło uwadze dziedzica. Gerard zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że Frank był nim przerażony. Za każdym razem, gdy pojawiał się w jego pobliżu, ten od razu dystansował się i zapominał, jak się mówi. Dodatkowo nie potrafił ukrywać uczuć, przez co Way świetnie bawił się, gdy tylko musiał z nim o czymś porozmawiać. Ostatnim razem takowa sytuacja miała miejsce w środę, kiedy to Gerard zaskoczył go w ogrodzie, chcąc zapytać o stan ziół, o którym zasadzenie prosił. Mężczyzna przeraził się i w popłochu spadł do wykopanego przez siebie, obszernego dołu. Nie był to jego najlepszy dzień.

— No chyba nie odmówisz, Frank? — zapytał szyderczym głosem. Będziesz tutaj bezpieczny.

„Nie wiem czy to do końca taka, kurwa, prawda" — pomyślał ogrodnik, wpatrując się w twarz swojego pracodawcy. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że Gerard słyszy wszystkie jego myśli, zna każdą troskę, każde szczęśliwe wspomnienie, jakie przychodziło mu na myśl a nawet odczuwa jego puls i oczami widzi przepływającą w jego żyłach krew. Pomimo tego postanowił milczeć, nie chcąc zdradzić swojej tajemniczy oraz zepsuć zabawy, którą tak uwielbiam. Obdarzył go jedynie demonicznym uśmiechem i ponowił:

— Nie odmówisz, prawda?

— N-nie... — Szybko pokręcił głową. Sam jeszcze nie rozumiał, na co się zgadzał.

— Wyśmienicie! — krzyknął, rozpościerając ręce. — Jeżeli masz zostać, musisz się, jednak, wykąpać oraz przebrać. Nie pozwolę ci śmierdzieć w moim domu. Trzeba mu okazać trochę szacunku...

Bez słowa Gerard oddalił się. Iero po chwili namysłu postanowił za nim podążyć. Szedł powoli i ociężale po dębowych, lśniących schodach. Z uwagą podziwiał, jak pod ciężarem Gerard żaden stopień nie skrzypi (w przeciwieństwie do niego). Szedł z gracją, w równomiernym tempie. Jego oddech był spokojny, przez co zawstydzał Franka. Ten wiedział, że nie jest atletą ,lecz nie sądził, że tak źle wypadnie w porównaniu z aroganckim mężczyznom, który — zdawało się — nie wykonywał żadnej pracy. Czuł się zawstydzony.

Iero jeszcze nigdy nie miał przyjemności znaleźć się na pierwszym piętrze tej przedziwnej rezydencji. Ku jego rozczarowaniu było bardzo podobne do parteru. Ściany okalała ta sama, wyblakła tapeta, a do podłogi przymocowano ten sam parkiet. Okna również przysłonięto, aby nie wpadało do nich światła. Obrazy tak samo drwiły z niego, a słabe światło oświetlało lamp oświetlało przestrzeń. Gerard zaprowadził go do końca korytarza, po czym otworzył odrapane drzwi. Mężczyzna spodziewał się poniszczonego, zakurzonego pokoju, lecz zamiast tego jego oczy ujrzały dużą, zadbaną łazienkę. Była ona urządzona w dawnym stylu, ale widać było, że całkiem niedawno została odnowiona. Ogromna wanna lśniła czystością, wszędzie paliły się białe, woskowe świecie, a przez uchylone okno dobiegał odgłos burzy. Na parapecie widniały płatki oberwane z czerwonej róży a przy wannie, na czarnym stołku, leżał stos książek w języku, którego Frank nie potrafił rozszyfrować. Zafascynowany, powoli podszedł do stosu i wziął do ręki pierwszą z książek. Obrócił w dłoniach książkę w starej, wytartej okładce. Jedynie złoty napis na niej głosił: „Преступление и наказание". Zmrużył oczy, czując się głupio.

— To „Zbrodnia i kara" — powiedział Gerard, stając przy ścianie. — Pod spodem leżą jeszcze „Bracia Karamazow" i „Biesy". Lubię zrelaksować się w wannie przy Dostojewskim.

— O „Zbrodni i karze" słyszałem... Ale co to są te biesy? — zapytał, odkładając książki na swoje miejsce.

— To po rosyjsku oznacza: „demony". — Na jego ustach pojawił się przebiegły uśmiech. — Masz sporo do nadrobienia, Frank.

— Ta... Nie mam czasu czytać takich grubaśnych ksiąg.

— Jeżeli naprawdę byś chciał, znalazłbyś na to czas. Ale nie chcesz, a ja nie będę cię przekonywać, że powinieneś. To będzie tylko strata mojego czasu. A teraz się rusz.

Gerard podszedł do wanny i zapełnił ją gorącą wodą — odrobinę za ciepłą jak na gust Franka, lecz ten postanowił się nie odzywać. Wlał płyn do kąpieli i zamieszał wodę ręką, lekko mocząc marynarkę. Frank obserwował go uważnie, wpatrując się jak zaczarowany. Nie chciał tego przyznać przed samym sobą, aczkolwiek dziedzic wyglądał przepięknie. Było w nim coś pociągającego, demonicznego, co kusiło go, mimo wszystkiego, co miał w głowie. Był zgubą, wichurą, zatrutym winem i wszystkim, co kojarzyło się Frankowi z niepokojem. Jednakże w tych uczuciach odnajdywał jakąś sadystyczną przyjemność, od której nie mógł uciec.

— Wejdź do wanny, ja przyniosę ci ubrania i ręcznik — wymamrotał pośpiesznie, wychodząc z pomieszczenia.

Kiedy wyszedł, natychmiast się rozebrał. Bał się, że zaraz wparuje i zastanie go zupełnie nagiego na środku łazienki. Brudne ubrania rzucił na kupę przy stołku i przejrzał się w lustrze. Miał brudną od błota twarz, a włosy wyglądały źle przez potu. Zdał sobie sprawę z tego, iż również nie pachniał najlepiej. Skrzywił się na samą myśl, że właśnie taki rozmawiał z Gerardem, a następnie w pośpiechu wszedł do wanny. Gorąca woda z początku odrzucała go, lecz po chwili rozkoszował się jej gorącem. Obmył w niej buzię oraz zamoczył kosmyki swych włosów, nurkując na chwilę. Po chwili wynurzył się, w potrzebie powietrza i oparł głowę o chłodny brzeg wanny. Przymknął oczy, czując jak fala przyjemności ogarniała jego lichę ciało.

Nie zauważył, kiedy Gerard powrócił. Dopiero dźwięk odbijanego obuwia od posadzki zwróciła jego uwagę na postać przed nim, wpatrującą się w niego ciemnymi, zmąconymi oczami. W dłoni niósł ciemne spodnie, parę wełnianych skarpet oraz zielony sweter. Z jego ramienia zwisał czerwony ręcznik. Bez zbędnych słów zostawił to wszystko przy umywalce. Ogrodnik uważnie go obserwował, spodziewał się, że od razu wyjdzie, lecz ten zamiast tego odkręcił wodę w granie i powoli umysł swoje trupio blade ręce, nie przerywając z nim kontaktu wzrokowego przez lustro. Gdy skończył, wyszedł nonszalanckim krokiem, trzaskając głośno drzwiami. Po chwili został sam z własnymi zgubnymi myślami.

* * *

Godzinę później trzej mężczyźni zasiedli do kolacji. Dochodziła godzina osiemnasta, słońce powoli zachodziło na niebie i — ku zdziwieniu Franka — kiedy ten wkroczył do jadalni z ręcznikiem na ramionach, Gerard entuzjastycznie odsłaniał wszystkie okna, na jakich skupił uwagę, a Pete stał przy nim i podtrzymywał go, aby ten nie spadł z parapetów. Iero zrobił zdziwioną minię, lecz postanowił nic nie komentować. Szybko zastąpił ją kamiennym wyrazem twarzy i odchrząknął, czując się niezwykle niezręcznie w tej sytuacji. Odkąd przybył do tej rezydencji, zastanawiał się, jaka właściwie relacja łączyła Pete'a oraz Gerarda. Byli sobie naprawdę blisko i wyglądało na to, że są w stanie wiele sobie wybaczyć. Tolerowali swoje dziwactwa, byli oddanymi kompanami oraz czuli się zupełnie luźno w swoim towarzystwie. Frank pomyślał, że musieli znać się wiele długich lat (i nie mylił się).

Po skupieniu na nim swojej uwagi, Gerard usadził go po przeciwnej stronie stołu, a sam zajął miejsce przy oknie. Czekając aż Pete poda obiad, uważnie obserwował Franka. Jego oczy wywiercały w nim dziury oraz wywoływały gęsią skórkę na karku. Wiedział, że go przeraża i podobała się mu taka władza. Czuł nieokiełznaną siłę, a najlepszym było to, że Frank sam praktycznie mu ją podarował. Teraz słucham jego myśli, które mówiły jedno: jego ogrodnik desperacko pragnął wrócić do swojego domu i odpocząć od jego posiadłości. Modlił się w myślach o naprawdę samochodu lub chociaż o zaprzestanie padania. Jednak jego wybawienie nie miało nadejść

Wkrótce potem Pete przyniósł na srebrnej tacy dwa potężne puchary oraz porcelanowy talerz ze sztućcami. Zaczął od Gerarda, któremu podał płyn. Potem powolnym krokiem podszedł do Franka. Wyłożył przed nim talerz z dziwnie wyglądającą zupą oraz sztućce. Ignorując przerażony wzrok pracownika, oddalił się i sam zajął miejsce po środku, chwytając kielich w dłoń. Wygodnie rozsiadł się na środku, aby szybko wypić połowę zawartości pucharu. W przeciwieństwie do niego Gerard rozkoszował się każdym łykiem oraz obserwował reakcję swego gościa na ciekawą kuchnię Pete'a.

— Smakuje ci, Frank? — zapytał Gerard, uśmiechając się złowieszczo.

— Muszę przyznać, że nie jest najgorsza... — odpowiedział po zjedzeniu paru łyżek. — Co to właściwie jest?

— Pete...

— Zupa warzywna z syberyjskimi ziołami, ziołami z naszej szklarni oraz z dziczyzny. — Wzruszył ramionami, powoli pijąc.

— Z dzika?! — zapiszczał, tracąc opanowanie.

— Ano. Dużo ich tutaj mamy. Do czegoś się w końcu przydały.

— Frank, spokojnie. Widzisz, my też jemy dzika. Jest bardzo zdrowy. Doda ci witalności.

— O... Widzisz? Witalność jest ci akurat potrzebna do pracy!

— Ja witalność mam. Jedynie nie rozumiem, kto normalny wpadłby na pomysł, aby podawać dzika na obiad...

— Frank, okaż trochę wdzięczności! Pete napracował się przy dzisiejszym obiedzie! A to wszystko po to, aby ci dogodzić.

— No tak... Przepraszam — wymamrotał, głośno wzdychając w następstwie. Sam nie rozumiał, dlaczego miałby przepraszać cholernego Pete'a, gdy ten ewidentnie urządził sobie polowanie na dzika, a potem wrzucił trochę traw do gara i poszedł opłakiwać samochód. Postanowił, jednak, nie mówić tego na głos. Tym bardziej, że Gerard uniósł swoją prawą brew do góry i obserwował go, sceptycznie.

— Nie martw się, jeszcze nauczymy cię ogłady. Z Petem też to długo zajęło, ale nie przepracowałeś u mnie nawet miesiąca. Wszystko w swoim czasie, młodzieńcze.

— Tak, rozumiem.

— Więc... Frank... — zaczął Gerard, upijając odrobinę swojego napoju. Ogrodnik chwilę zastanawiał się, dlaczego dwójka towarzysząca mu nie je razem z nim, ale postanowił nie pytać. Nie chciał znać odpowiedzi na to pytanie. — Skoro już jesteś moim gościem i tutaj nocujesz, może opowiesz nam coś osobie. Chętnie dowiedzielibyśmy się czegoś o tobie... prawda, Pete?

— Zdecydowanie!

— Ech... Tylko ja nie wiem, co właściwie mógłbym powiedzieć.

— Nie martw się. — Roześmiał się Gerard. — Przepytam cię jak na przesłuchaniu. Uważaj teraz... Czemu zawód ogrodnika?

— Z powołania.

— Z powołania? — Wytężył wzrok, czekając na rozwinięcie.

— Od zawsze lubiłem się tym zajmować. Sprawia mi to przyjemność. Jestem ciągle na świeżym powietrzu, jestem aktywny fizycznie i dodatkowo mogę pomedytować, pracując. Mi to odpowiada.

— W tym rejonie ogrodnictwo nie jest pracą całoroczną... Co robisz, gdy zapada zima?

— Zazwyczaj jadę do ciotki do Nowego Jorku. Spędzam dwa miesiące, sypiając w jej pokoju gościnnym. Jej dzieci studiują i przez większość czasu nie ma ich w mieście, dlatego ceni sobie moje towarzystwo. Kupuję wtedy dużo książek o roślinach i staram się z nich uczyć.

— Och, tak. Ja też lubię kupować książki. W moim zbiorach jest parę ciekawych egzemplarzy o roślinach, które najprawdopodobniej byś zdeptał, idąc miejscowymi lasami. Ale to nieważne... — Pokiwał głową. — Relacje prywatne? Dziewczyna? Chłopak? Oboje?

— N-nie... — szybko pokiwał głową, czując jak się rumieni. — Z nikim obecnie się nie spotykam.

— Jakieś zwierzęta?

— Nie.

— Choroby genetyczne?

— Co to właściwie za pytanie? — skrzywił się.

— Odpowiedz, Frank...

— Dobra. — Westchnął, poirytowany. — Nie, nie mam.

— Rodzice?

— Nie żyją.

— Znak zodiaku?

— Jebany strzelec. — Gerard roześmiał się na odpowiedź, wprowadzając Franka w zakłopotanie. Był to pierwszy raz, kiedy usłyszał jego szczery śmiech.

— A wiesz, że wielu psychopatów urodziło się pod tym znakiem?

— To jest jakaś aluzja?

— Może... — odparł, z tajemniczym uśmiechem na twarzy.

— Czy ja mogę teraz zadać jakieś pytanie? — wyszeptał Frank, kończąc zupę.

— A o co chcesz zapytać?

— Jeszcze nie wiem... — Wzruszył ramionami.

— Skoro nie wiesz, to strata naszego czasu. Spróbujemy jeszcze przy jutrzejszym obiedzie. Będziesz miał dużo czasu, aby się zastanowić. Do tego czasu, życzę miłej nocy i wielu snów. Kolacja skończona. Żegnam.

Gerard dopił ciesz ze swego pucharu i wytarł kąciki ust, ociekające czerwienią. Nie patrząc drugi raz na Franka, odszedł od stołu, pozostawiając dwójkę w niezręcznej ciszy. Siedzieli tak jeszcze parę minut aż Pete nie postanowił sprawdzić, co u Betsy. Frank pozostał sam ze swymi myślami oraz przerażającym roztargnieniem, przejmującym kontrolę nad jego umysłem.


	5. Sen

Tej nocy Frankowi towarzyszyły problemy z zaśnięciem. Zanim udało zmrużyć mu się oczy, leżał parę godzin, wpatrując się w sufit. Jego nagiemu ciału było za gorąco pod grubą pierzyną. Co sekundę zmieniał pozycję i ściągał z siebie kołdrę. Kropelki potu pojawiały się na jego czole od zaduchu. Nie dość, że było gorąco, to niezwykle parno. Burza szalała w najlepsze; co parę minut gromy oświetlały wnętrze komnaty i ożywiały Franka. Doszczętnie wybudzały go oraz jeżyły skórę na jego ciele. Dodatkowo, co jakiś czas, okno samo się otwierało. Wtedy leniwie wstawał i zamykał je. Po czwartym razie miał już dosyć. Stwierdził, że jeżeli okno nie chce pozostać zamkniętym, on nie będzie go zmuszać.

Leżał, szukając ukojenia, jednak jego myśli co chwila zawieszały na czymś uwagę. Ciężko wzdychał, lustrował wzrokiem wszystko, co się wokół znajdowało i czekał na sen. Gdy nadszedł, dochodziła trzecia w nocy. Frank wtulił głowę w jedwabną poduszkę, a po paru minutach już chrapał. Wszystkie jego zmartwienia odeszły na bok. Delikatna tkanina otulała jego nagie, nagrzane ciało, a otwarte okno zapewniało mu przewiew i świeżość, których potrzebował. Niebo nadal spowijała ciemność, a burza nie odpuszczała. Jednakże nie zwracał na to uwagi. Pochłonęły go sny, które śniły mu się tamtej nocy...

Frank poczuł się wrzucony w nieznaną krainę, o której istnieniu wcześniej nie wiedział. Czuł się równocześnie obecny jak i nie. Rozumiał, że znajduje się tam swoim ciałem (a przynajmniej jego projekcją), lecz duchowo czuł się dalej. Niemniej jednak oczy prezentowały mu dziwne miejsce, którego częścią stał się, od tak. Rozglądał się, próbując odnaleźć znajome sobie rzeczy. To nie mogła być jawa, w jego przekonaniu. Frank powoli kroczył, lecz odgłos kroków, które stawiał był oddalony. Jakby jego stopy znajdowały się za grupą zasłoną lub kopułą. Szedł przed siebie, po pięknie zarysowanej ścieżce. Zadziwiało go to, że pomimo swego ewidentnego stanu, jego stopy stawiały niemalże eleganckie kroki, pełne gracji. Doprowadziły go one do drewnianej chatki po środku niczego.

Pewnym siebie krokiem wszedł do środka, nie dając sobie sekundy na zastanowienie się. Jego umysł próbował przejąć kontrolę, lecz efekty były nijakie. Czuł, że przez swoje zamiary, opada jedynie z sił. Poddał się stanowi, w jakim był, oczekując na to, co nastąpi.

Było to brudne miejsce, w powietrzu unosił się zapach alkoholu oraz zapoconych, zmęczonych ludzi. Rozglądając się, dostrzegł stoliki - zapełnione po brzegi mężczyznami z kuflami w rękach. W tle grało pianino, a trzask szkła mu jedynie akompaniował. Po środku lokalu znajdował się bar, za którym stał krzywiący się staruszek. Pomiędzy cienkimi wargami trzymał ukręconego papierosa i wdychał tytoń. Nikomu to nie przeszkadzało, gdyż całe pomieszczenie okalał dym. Frank jak przez mgłę widział go. Po chwili jego wątłe ciało zaprowadziło go na stołek, tuż przed staruchem. Wygodnie się rozsiadł, wyczekując zdenerwowanego spojrzenia mężczyzny.

\- Co dla ciebie, młodzieńcze? - zapytał mężczyzna, wyjmując papierosa spomiędzy warg.

\- Gin - odpowiedział krótko. Frank nie kontrolował tego, co mówił. Czuł się bezwładny. Ruszał swymi ustami, jego głos wypowiadał słowa, ale umysł odrzucono. Był jedynie świadkiem wydarzeń we własnej powłoce cielesnej.

Po chwili brudna szklanka z ginem pojawiła się przed jego oczami. Frank cicho podziękował i wyjął parę drobnych z kieszeni. Zostawił je na blacie, a staruch, nie sprawdzając, ile pieniędzy dostał, zgarnął monety ze stołu. Frank powoli upijał swój alkohol, gdyż nie odnajdywał w nim przyjemności. Za każdym razem, gdy płyn dotknął jego języka, ten krzywił się. W połowie poddał się i jedynie cicho westchnął. Pragnął wyjść stamtąd i znaleźć sobie bardziej sterylne miejsce, lecz w momencie, gdy chciał tak uczynić, usłyszał dobrze znany sobie głos oraz wesołą melodię, dobiegającą z pianina.

Obrócił się na stołku, szukając źródła hałasu. Jego oczy otworzyły się szeroko, gdy na jednym ze stołów, w kącie przy pianinie, stał nikt inny jak Gerard Way. Wydało mu się to czymś nieprawdopodobnym, tym bardziej, że wyglądał inaczej. Miał, zapewne, parę lat mniej. Powiedziałby, że z dwadzieścia. Jego skóra była blada, oczywiście, lecz ten odcień jeszcze go tak nie raził. Wyglądał na normalnego młodego człowieka, który po prostu unika słońca. Usta miały odcień soczystych malin, a włosy były długie oraz kruczoczarne. Ubrany był jedynie w bawełnianą koszulkę, rozpiętą kamizelkę i ciemne, lniane spodnie. Nogi odział w czółenka i ciesząc się ich wygodą, tańczył na stole. Ręce szeroko rozłożył, w jednej z nich dzierżył kufel piwa, a drugą wymachiwał we wszystkie strony. Z zamkniętymi oczami śpiewał i uśmiechał się. Przykuwał uwagę wszystkich w knajpie.

Frank nie wiedział, co się dzieje oraz dlaczego tak dokładnie widzi jego postać. Każde kolejne spojrzenie na Gerarda budziło w nim zaniepokojenie. Nie potrafił tego wytłumaczyć, lecz ta szczęśliwa, pełna życia twarz nie pasowała do niego. W porównaniu z tym, co miał przed oczami, Gerard z jego rzeczywistości musiał przeżyć już tysiąc żyć. Frank wziął do ręki swój gin. Zdecydował, że przy takim widoku, powinien dopić go do końca. Połknął wszystko, tracąc siły.

\- Piękne damy, piękne panie...! - krzyczał Gerard, obracając swoim ciałem. - Gdzie są wszystkie piękne panie?!

Występ Gerarda nie trwał długo. Po paru minutach do lokalu wkroczył równie młody, a może nawet młodszy mężczyzna. Był on bardzo chudy, wysoki. Wyglądał na nieco niezdarnego i w tym wszystkim zagubionego. Jednak gdy jego oczy ujrzały Gerarda, natychmiast przybrał rozgniewany wyraz twarzy. Dłonie zacisnął w pięści, a na twarzy pojawił się obfity rumieniec. Przygarbiony, podszedł do pianina i zamknął jego klapę, przygwożdżając jednocześnie palce artysty. W pomieszczeniu zapanowała przeraźliwa cisza. Rozlegał się jedynie odgłos mężczyzny zwijającego się z bólu. Gerard również przerwał swoje śpiewy, aby zorientować się, co właściwie się dzieje. Gdy ujrzał zdenerwowanego mężczyznę, uśmiech od razu opuścił jego usta. Powolnym krokiem zszedł ze stołu, prawie z niego spadając i stanął twarzą w twarz z tajemniczym mężczyzną. Zaraz potem na nowo rozległy się śmiechy, a Gerard zapytał:

\- Co się dzieje?

\- Co się dzieje?! - prychnął mężczyzna. - Ty się jeszcze pytasz, co się dzieje?

\- Michael, odejdźmy na bok. - Jego głos nagle był opanowany. Trzeźwymi oczami spojrzał się na swego rozmówcę, a ten po chwili wskazał mu bar. Frank szybko obrócił się na stołku, nie chcąc, aby ktokolwiek go zauważył. Udawał, że ogląda swoją szklankę, gdy dwóch mężczyzn podeszło i zajęło miejsca obok niego. Ani na moment nie zawiesili na nim oka, co wywołało w nim mieszane emocje. Nie wiedział, jak mógłby zachować się w tej sytuacji, jedynie słuchał.

\- Co chcesz? - Westchnął Gerard.

\- Dlaczego nie ma cię w domu? Nie sądzisz, że to źle o tobie świadczy, gdy w momencie takim jak ten decydujesz się upić?

\- Nic się nie dzieje, Michael. Wszystko jest pod kontrolą.

\- Nic nie jest, ty durniu! Nasz ojciec umiera, a ty pijesz na umór! Ciesz się, że kryję cię przed matką...

\- Tak jak powinno być od początku...

\- Och, proszę... Nie robię tego dla ciebie. Gdyby to zależało ode mnie, już dawno zostałbyś wydziedziczony, a twe imię zszargane. Jednak nasza matka nie wybaczyłaby sobie, gdyby jej synusiowi coś się stało. Ciesz się, że jesteś jej oczkiem w głowie. W przeciwnym razie, skończyłbyś marnie.

\- Stwarzasz problemy tam, gdzie ich nie ma. - Pokręcił głową. - Zresztą, co mnie obchodzi, że ta bezużyteczna kupa mięsa w końcu umiera? Najwyższy czas! Od miesięcy tylko leży nam i gnije...

\- To twój ojciec, Gerard...

\- Gówno nie ojciec. Zapomniałeś, jak przeklął mnie? Powiedział, że już nie jestem jego synem i do niczego nie mam prawa.

\- Tak, ale zanim zdążył ci wszystko odebrać, zachorował. Więc ciesz się, że jeszcze masz wszystkie pieniądze oraz łaski na starym kontynencie, jakie wiążą się z jego nazwiskiem.

\- Może je sobie zabrać. - Wzruszył ramionami. - Nie potrzebuję niczego od niego. Niech weźmie też moje ubrania, moje książki, dom, w którym się wychowałem. Niech bierze i zaniesie ze sobą do grobu.

\- Jeżeli nie chcesz robić tego dla ojca, to chociaż dla matki dobrze się zachowuj. Doskonale wiesz, że martwi się o ciebie...

\- Bo nie chciałem ożenić się z Ellise? - Uniósł prawą brew, spoglądając na swego brata. - Nie chcę być do śmierci z nią związany, zresztą ty też byś tego nie chciał. Dzięki temu ty możesz się jej zaoferować.

Twarz Michaela poróżowiała. Szybko opuścił głowę na dół, zawstydzony słowami swojego brata. Jakkolwiek nie chciał się przyznać, było to prawdą.

\- Nie kocham Ellise.

\- Kochasz ją. Po prostu jesteś za dumny, żeby brać okruchy po mnie. Ta dziewczyna mogłaby cię tak uszczęśliwić... Widzę ciebie, chodzącego po łąkach i Ellise w różanej sukni. Jej ciemne włosy spoczywają na ramionach, a uśmiechem wita wasze dzieci. Mieszkacie razem w naszym domu, w końcu uczłowieczając go. Mógłbyś być tak szczęśliwy, Michael!

\- Nie mogę być szczęśliwy... Ellise jest tobie przeznaczona. Jesteście zaręczeni...

\- Poprawka: byliśmy. Zapominasz, że obydwoje nie chcieliśmy tego małżeństwa.

\- Co z tego, skoro zarówno nasi rodzice jak i jej już tak. Teraz wszystko skończone...

\- Znowu opowiadasz brednie. Widzisz, nasz ojciec lada moment umrze, nie wiem, co z mamą, ale nawet jeżeli miałaby przeżyć kolejne pięćdziesiąt lat, to utraci autorytet. A rodzice Ellise nie mają tyle pieniędzy, aby być wybrednymi. Na twoim miejscu nie marnowałbym czasu na mnie, lecz jechałbym do niej i zapewniał o mej miłości.

\- Gdyby życie mogłoby być takie proste... - Michael westchnął.

Mężczyźni siedzieli w niezręcznej ciszy. Napięcie między nimi mógł dostrzec każdy wchodzący, lecz w tym samym czasie starali się być jak najbardziej cywilizowani.

\- Odwiedź ojca, Gerard. Proszę...

\- Nie. Niech zdechnie. Nie potrzebuję jego błogosławieństwa. Z resztą, i tak by mi go nie dał! Zapewne pragnie jedynie poznęcać się nade mną ten ostatni raz. Nie dam mu tej satysfakcji.

\- A co jeżeli to naprawdę coś ważnego?

\- Niby co? - prychnął.

\- Może chce, abyś pokierował firmą. - Wzruszył ramionami. Jego głos był obojętny. - Albo chce ci dać rady odnośnie prowadzenia domu. Wiesz przecież, że jest on jego perełką. Dziesięć lat stawiał to monstrum...

\- To niech odda je tobie. Mi ono nie jest potrzebne do szczęścia.

\- Jesteś jego pierworodnym synem! Gerard, musisz wziąć dom. Musisz wychować w nim dzieci.

\- Nic z tego nie chcę. Powinieneś to najlepiej wiedzieć.

\- Nie możesz wiecznie żyć marzeniami o oceanie i rybołówstwie.

\- Nie zamierzam pracować na imię tej rodziny!

\- Tyle jej zawdzięczasz, że mógłbyś!

\- Ta rodzina przestała się dla mnie liczyć, gdy... gdy...

\- Wiem, ale było to dawno. Wszyscy starają się to naprawić.

\- Niby jak? Swatając mnie z Ellise? - Wywrócił oczami. - Ja kochałem tylko jedną osobę w moim nieszczęsnym życiu i mi ją odebraliście.

\- Dobrze wiesz, że było to niewłaściwe. Było to przesiąknięte złem! Jesteś dzieckiem bożym, nie możesz czynić takich rzeczy!

\- Bóg mnie w tym wszystkim najmniej obchodzi... Jeżeli tak wygląda wiara i życie w niej, to ja nie chcę jej wyznawać. Niech wezmą mnie duchy, diabły i demony. Niech pożre mnie piekło i zatopi w ognistej słodyczy! Niech Cerber po mnie wyjdzie, niech słodką łodzią dopłynę do wrót przeklętych, gdzie me miejsce. Wszędzie lepiej niż w Monroeville!

\- Pastor cię zamorduje, gdy dowie się, jakie rzeczy wygadujesz!

\- Złego diabli nie biorą. - Uśmiechnął się sadystycznie. - Zresztą, pastora zawsze można usunąć. Zastąpić kimś lepszym...

\- Niby kim? Widziałeś jakiegoś innego kandydata? Bo ja przez dziewiętnaście lat mego życie nie!

\- Zawsze ty możesz zostać jednym...

\- Jedynie jeżeli ojciec stwierdzi, że mam to zrobić.

\- Chryste, Michael... Czy ty zawsze musisz się słuchać ojca? - Pokręcił głową, z dezaprobatą. - Wiem, że się powtarzam, ale tylko pomyśl! Gdyby nie nasz ojciec byłbyś teraz szczęśliwy! Wszyscy bylibyśmy...

\- Wybacz mu w końcu za to, co uczynił. Działał tylko w twym dobrze.

\- Jeżeli miałbym się do niego udać, to tylko po to, aby przebić mu sztyletem serce i patrzeć w te obrzydliwe oczy, gdy będę to czynił. Dla tego strapionego nie ma ratunku. Mam nadzieję, że wieki będzie błądził po zaświatach, szukając przebaczenia, które nigdy nie nadejdzie. Tylko to może mnie uczynić szczęśliwym...

\- Kroczysz drogą mroku, bracie i nie wiem, jak ci mam pomóc.

\- Po prostu mnie z niej nie ściągaj. Całkiem mi się ona podoba.

Michael ostatni raz pokręcił głową, po czym wstał ze stołka. Ucisnął bark Gerarda, nie mając odwagi, aby spojrzeć mu w oczy i powolnym krokiem opuścił lokal. Frank długo wpatrywał się w Gerarda. Nie czynił tego dyskretnie, ale ten nie obrócił się w jego stronę. Nie wyczuwał jego obecności. Siedział jedynie z głową spuszczoną w dół i palił skręcanego papierosa. Długie, czarne kosmyki włosów wpadały mu w oczy. Był skupiony i jednocześnie strapiony - zapewne rozmową, którą przed chwilą odbył.

Frank zapragnął wyciągnąć rękę i dotknął go. Zapragnął jego uwagi, paru chłodnych słów i zdenerwowanych spojrzeń. Powoli położył dłoń na jego przedramieniu, lecz gdy to uczynił, usłyszał przerażający jazgot, który wybudził go ze swego snu. Frank usiadł na łóżku zdyszany oraz zapocony. Jeszcze parę minut próbował się uspokoić, jednocześnie zastanawiając się, dlaczego przyśnił mu się Gerard Way oraz dlaczego towarzyszyły temu takie dziwnie okoliczności.


	6. Przygwożdżony

Następnego ranka Frank zastał Gerarda w salonie. Mężczyzna stał przy oknie i popijał coś z pozłacanej filiżanki. Jego ciało okrywał jedynie bordowy szlafrok, a blade stopy dotykały zimnej posadzki. Tego poranka świat okalała gęsta mgła, pochłaniająca wszystkie drzewa, pomniki i pagórki. Pete majstrował przy Betsy, lecz jedynie jego niewyraźne kontury były widoczne przez panujące warunki atmosferyczne. Pochylał się nad maszyną i grzebał w jej silniku. Na to wszystko patrzył Gerard ze spokojem w oczach. Długie rzęsy opadały na jego trupioblade policzki, a sine usta, będące w małym rozwarciu, kosztowały czarnej substancji z filiżanki. Nie zwracał uwagi na Franka, chociaż ten był przekonany, iż musiał wiedzieć o jego obecności w tym pomieszczeniu. Był za głośny, niezgrabny. Nie usłyszał „dzień dobry" ani „witam". Z pomiędzy dwóch przeklętych warg wydobył się cichy, niemelodyjny gwizd, który przeszywał Franka. Pomimo tego usiadł na burgundowej sofie, podciągając jedną nogę do klatki piersiowej. Oparł głowę na kolonie i spojrzał na Gerarda, kiedy ten postanowił obdarzyć go swoją uwagą.

Jego spojrzenie paliło. Jaskrawe oczy pociemniały, ukazując dzikość, jakiej Frank jeszcze nigdy nie widział. Utkwił swój nieruchomy wzrok w szyję Franka. Wyglądała ona znacznie spokojniej niż nieustannie unosząca się i opadająca klatka piersiowa mężczyzny. Spod szarej koszulki wystawały dwa wyraźnie zarysowane obojczyki, a drobny, dwudniowy zarost okalał jego twarz. Pobladł przez noc, a jego oczy zmętniały. Włosy straciły blask, a na czole pojawiła się jedna, delikatna zmarszczka. „Nie spał, słuchał" – pomyślał Gerard, marszcząc brwi. Chciał być optymistą, jednak wiedział, że zawsze się to tak kończy. Ktoś zostaje na noc i niepostrzeżenie zerka w przeszłość, następnie udając, że nic nie wie. Zdarzyło mu się to za wiele razy, aby tak po prostu to zignorować.

— Witaj — rzekł opanowanym, lecz silnym tonem głosu. Ten dźwięk rozniósł się po całym pomieszczeniu, ostatecznie docierając do mężczyzny siedzącego na kanapie.

— Hej. — Był zdenerwowany, jego głos zdradzał go. Jednak Gerard nie postanowił tego komentować. Nie widział najmniejszej potrzeby.

— Jak ci się spało?

— Całkiem nieźle. — Szybko pokiwał głową, unikając kontaktu wzrokowego.

— Doprawdy? — Gerard uniósł prawą brew do góry, nie wierząc mężczyźnie. Powolnym ruchem odłożył filiżankę na parapet, po czym zasiadł na kanapie, niebezpiecznie blisko obok Franka. Oparł się bokiem o oparcie, rozluźniony.

— T-tak.

— Burza dała ci spać?

— W ogóle jej nie zauważyłem.

— Żadne koszmary cię nie nawiedzały?

— Śniłem o zajączkach i motylkach.

Gerard z trudem powstrzymał się od wywrócenia swoich antycznie starych gałek ocznych. Usta zacisnął w wąską linię, aby nie powiedzieć czegoś, co mógłby żałować. Nie podobało mu się nastawienie Franka. Nie cierpiał tego, jak się zachowywał, co mówił za jego plecami oraz co myślał o nim oraz o jego rządcy. Chociaż Pete nie należał do najmądrzejszych, wykazywał się niesamowitą lojalnością, co zawsze było rzadką cechą. Słyszał wszystko, czuł tyle samo. Jednak nie zamierzał wychylać się. Nie potrzebował, aby jego ogrodnik poznał prawdę o tym, kim się stał. Pomimo tego nie mógł przestać usidlać go. Może przez nudę, a może przez krew płynącą w żyłach Franka, Gerard tworzył gierkę, do której zapraszał mężczyznę. Wiedział, iż nie mógłby odmówić. Nie potrafiłby się mu oprzeć. Był mistyczną, starą istotą, która przeżyła zdecydowanie za wiele, aby pozostało jej coś do odkrycia. Jedynie zabawa ratowała go przed męką.

— Dlaczego ja ci nie wierzę?

— Nie wiem — odparł Frank, patrząc w oczy mężczyźnie. Były one lodowate, mętne.

— Źle jest okłamywać swego pracodawcę, Frank. — Pokręcił głową. — Zwłaszcza takiego jak ja. A niestety, od kiedy przybyłeś do tego domu, mam wrażenie, że mnie okłamujesz. Wodzisz za nos. Niczym przestępca nie mówisz prawdy.

— Nic nie mówię. Nie potrzebuję, Pana, okłamywać.

— Nie zrobisz ze mnie durnia. Mnie nie da się oszukać, kochany. Możesz mówić, co chcesz. Ile chcesz. Możesz krzyczeć, śpiewać, recytować wiersze. Ale ja nadal wiem, kiedy mówisz nieprawdę.

— Doprawdy? — Zaśmiał się. Ta rozmowa była absurdalna. Nie rozumiał, do czego Gerard zmierzał, ani co chciałby z niej uzyskać. — Nie przypominam sobie, abym ani razu powiedział, coś co było kłamstwem.

Frank ściemniał i obydwoje o tym doskonale wiedzieli. Jednakże ogrodnik wierzył w siłę swoich kłamstw. Nie sądził, że Gerard mógłby je w jakimkolwiek stopniu zakwestionować. Właśnie dlatego tak się zdziwił, gdy poczuł uścisk na kołnierzu swej bluzki, który zaciągnął go pod ścianę. Uderzył plecami o twardą nawierzchnię, odbijając się od niej z hukiem. Gerard górował nad nim. Chłodno spoglądał w twarz Franka, nie poluzowując uścisku. Ich klatki piersiowe stykały się – brunet oddychał szybko, jego pierś unosiła się i opadała. Ciało Gerarda przypominało kamień. Jego zimno czuł przez dwie warstwy, które oddzielały ich od siebie: przez swą koszulkę oraz szlafrok mężczyzny.

Gerard przełożył usta do prawego ucha ogrodnika. Powoli przygryzł dolną wargę, widząc, jak jego kompan zamyka oczy, przestraszony. Dotknął jego szyi lodowatą dłonią, a następnie przemówił:

— Mnie nie oszukasz. Cały zeszły wieczór mnie okłamywałeś. Myślisz, że ja nie wiem wszystkiego o tobie? Zdradziłeś się pierwszego dnia, kiedy przywędrowałeś do tego domu. Kiedy stanąłeś na tej posadce i czułeś się niekomfortowo. Wszystko wiem. Jedynie nie rozumiem, dlaczego myślisz, że mógłbyś mnie okłamać, co?

— Nie kłamałem. Nigdy — wyszeptał przez zaciśnięte zęby. Komentarz Franka sprawił, iż Gerard umocnił swój uścisk. Pod dłonią czuł jabłko Adama mężczyzny, a przydługie paznokcie wbijały się w skórę.

— Zdradzić ci, co wiem, hm? — wyszeptał.

— Tak.

— Poproś.

— Co? — Zmarszczył brwi.

— Powiedziałem: „poproś" — wyszeptał, przygwożdżając go. — Proś, Frank!

— Proszę... — wymamrotał słabym głosem.

— „Proszę, Panie". Powiedz to, Frank. No, powiedz!

— Proszę, Panie!

— Od razu lepiej... — Przymknął oczy. — A więc... Frank... Powiedz mi, proszę, czemu odczuwasz taką ogromną potrzebę, aby mnie okłamywać? Wczoraj siedzieliśmy przy stole... Było miło, luźno, mógłbym powiedzieć. A jednak ty postanowiłeś brnąć w kłamstwa... Myślisz, że nie wiem, co robisz w mroźne, zimowe wieczory? Nowy Jork? Proszę cię... Całą zimę pijesz i użalasz się nad sobą w tym żałosnym, małym mieszkanku, na które cię nie stać. Prawie nie jesz, palisz paskudne papierosy i nigdzie nie wychodzisz. No chyba, że do baru... Ciotka z Nowego Jorku? Żałosne, aczkolwiek przemyślane kłamstwo.

— Nie, to nieprawda!

— Nadal zamierzasz mnie okłamywać, Frank? Wiem o tobie wszystko od momentu, kiedy przekroczyłeś te progi... Nie jesteś żadnym strzelcem, lecz skorpionem. Stąd właśnie ten paskudny tatuaż na twoim ciele. Urodziny masz trzydziestego pierwszego października. Z rodziną nie rozmawiasz, od kiedy twoi rodzice pomarli. Byłeś cudownym dzieckiem, lecz to wszystko obróciło się w smutną egzystencję dorosłego. Jedyną radość sprawia ci kopanie ogrodów, lecz w tym przypadku nie jest to takie słodkie... Nie cierpisz tej pracy, chcesz uciec, ale nie wiesz jak, bo jakaś tajemnicza siła cię powstrzymuje. Coś cię tu przyciąga...

Gerard spojrzał Frankowi w oczy. Czuł jego gorący oddech na swojej lodowatej skórze. Opary zderzały się z porcelanową nawierzchnią, denerwując mężczyznę. Jednak strach, który ogrodnik odczuwał był za silny, aby nie podobało mu się to. Twarz Way'a nie wyrażała żadnych emocji. Przypominał starą rzeźbę z marmuru, która za sprawą magicznych mocy uciekła z muzeum sztuki. Brunet powoli podążał wzrokiem za jego nosem, oczami, ustami...

— Powiedz mi, proszę, dlaczego jeszcze nie uciekłeś?

Zanim Gerard mógł wykonać jakikolwiek ruch w swej ukochanej grze, Frank pochwycił jego twarz w dłonie i złożył pocałunek na sinych wargach. Zaskoczył tym ich oboje, jednak znacznie szybciej zareagował na swój własny czyn. Zaczął poruszać ustami, chcąc poczuć jak najwięcej. Gerard po paru sekundach oprzytomniał i docisnął mężczyznę do ściany. Przerwał ich pocałunek, aby obdarzyć go zdziwionym spojrzeniem. Ze zmarszczonymi brwiami spoglądał na czerwoną twarz przed nim. Po chwili, jednak, sam wpił się agresywnie w jego usta. Frank oddychał z trudem. Uczucie, które mu towarzyszyło, było intensywne, wygłodniałe, nienasycone. Czerwono-włosy mężczyzna miał kontrolę. Wszystko przebiegało tak, jak on chciał. Narzucał intensywność oraz głębokość aktu. Nie męczył się, a twarz pozostawała bez wyrazu. Iero od czasu do czasu otwierał oczy, aby ujrzeć tę buzię z kamienia. Z jakiegoś niezrozumiałego dla niego powodu, niesamowicie mu się podobała.

— Cholera... — wymamrotał Frank, kiedy Gerard pochwycił jego delikatną szyję w swe trupie dłonie. Zacisnął je na tyle mocno, aby odczuwał przyjemność, lecz nie doznał żadnych obrażeń. Brunet odchylił głowę do tyłu, dając Gerardowi dostęp do swej szyi. Zdziwił się, gdy ten złożył jedynie parę mokrych pocałunków na jego żuchwie, po czym wrócił do ust.

— Czyli to właśnie to, czego chcesz... — wyszeptał Gerard pomiędzy muśnięciami warg. — Chcesz mi się oddać. Chcesz stracić kontrolę i oddać się uniesieniu...

— J-ja...

— Powiedz to, co okupuje twój umysł. Ja wiem, że masz wiele myśli... Mogę usłyszeć je wszystkie wraz z przepływem tej słodkiej krwi, która znajduje się w twoich żyłach. Jednak wolę, żebyś ty to zrobił. No, powiedz. Wiem, że tego chcesz.

Frank nie mógł nic wydusić z siebie. Czuł się, jakby ktoś odebrał mu możliwość mówienia, komunikowania się. Niewidzialna moc uciskała jego klatkę, oczy płonęły z głodu pożądania. W porównaniu z nim, Gerard wyglądał na opanowanego i Frank nienawidził tego. Pragnął, aby on również przypominał istny bałagan. W natłoku emocji ogrodnik rozwiązał szlafrok mężczyzny. Jego oczy nigdy nie opuściły twarzy Gerarda. Jedną rękę zatrzymał na jego talii, a drugą umieścił na klatce piersiowej. Zaczął masować ją powoli, okrężnymi ruchami, co parę sekund pozycjonując dłoń niżej. Gdy umieścił ją na udzie roznegliżowanego mężczyzny, ten gwałtownie strącił ją ze swojego ciała. Bez kolejnego słowa zawiązał ponownie szlafrok i odsunął się na bok, pozostawiając Franka zdziwionego oraz sfrustrowanego.

— Tak nie będziemy się bawić, Frank... — Pokręcił głową, sięgając po filiżankę. — Zawodzisz mnie.

— Nic nie rozumiem... — wymamrotał do siebie. Ciężko dysząc odgarnął włosy z czoła i z powrotem usiadł na kanapie. Opadł na nią, opierając głowę o oparcie.

— Nie możesz robić wszystkiego, co chcesz, kochany. Jesteś pod moim dachem i obowiązują się moje zasady. Byłem przekonany, że wyraziłem się jasno już dawno temu, lecz chyba muszę to wyartykułować głośniej.

— Przestrzegam wszystkich zasad.

— Strasznie lubisz mieć rację, co? — Gerard roześmiał się. Jego oczy nieustannie błądziły po ciele bruneta. — Niestety, tak długo, jak tutaj będziesz pracować, musisz przestrzegać moich poleceń. A moją zasadą numer jeden jest posłuszeństwo. Chciałeś mi się oddać bez mojej zgody. Tak być nie może. W tym domu głośno mówimy o tym, czego pragniemy.

— Ale ja nie wiem, czego pragnę. I nie chciałem, aby taka sytuacja miała miej...-

— Nieważne, Frank. I tak do niej doprowadziłeś. A ja wiem, że jestem obłędem, zarazą w twym organizmie. Przyjdziesz po więcej.

— Nie! Nigdy nie miałem zamiaru...

— ...Pocałować mnie? — Uniósł prawą brew do góry. Po chwili milczenia usiadł na sofie. Dłonią dotknął szyi Franka, aby go zdenerwować mężczyznę. — Podobało ci się to i nie oszukasz mnie. Przede mną nikt nie może mieć tajemnic.

Jakiekolwiek inne słowo zdało się zbyteczne. Frank nie miał ochoty brnąć dalej w tę niezwykle niekomfortową rozmowę dla niego. Gerard, natomiast, znudził się straszeniem mężczyzny. Siedzieli w niezręcznej dla Franka ciszy, kiedy ten próbował zebrać myśli i zdecydować, co dalej należy zrobić. Powinien wybiec? Rzucić pracę? Spalić cholernego Gerarda Way żywcem? Każda opcja zarazem odpychała i wywoływała uczucie ulotnej radości. Natomiast Gerard zastanawiał się, co powinien tego dnia zrobić. Myślał o zakupach, poczytaniu książki i zadzwonieniu do paru swoich znajomych ze starego kontynentu. Frank nie zajmował jego uwagi, nie stresował go, ani nie wywoływał skrajnych emocji. Uważał go za niesamowicie nudnego i przewidywalnego.

Resztę poranku spędzili w ciszy. Frank starał się unikać zarówno Gerarda jak i Pete'a, niestety było to niewykonalne. Kiedy udał się do biblioteki, pięć minut później Gerard stał za jego barkami i szukał powieści, której tak naprawdę nie potrzebował. W jadali Pete nieustannie opowiadał dziwne opowieści – nie miały one żadnego sensu, ani logicznego początku czy też końca. W Salonie uważnie obserwowały go obrazy, a na werandzie wydawało mu się, że wiatr szydzi sobie z niego. Czuł zimno oraz niesamowity dyskomfort. Około godziny drugiej po południu postanowił dowiedzieć się, kiedy będzie mógł wrócić do domu. Nie chciał spędzić ani jednego posiłku więcej z Gerardem, na pewno nie wyobrażał sobie kolejnego nocowania w tym koszmarnym domu. Ogrodnik odnalazł Pete'a w starym, obszernym garażu. Potruchtał do niego, aby jak najszybciej załatwić swoją sprawę.

— Pete! — krzyknął, zatrzymując się przy samochodzie. — Jak leci?

— Przecież wiesz, że mi smutno — odburknął, nie zdejmując oczu z silnika.

— Betsy żyje?

— Oczywiście, że żyje! Musi tylko trochę odpocząć.

— Czyli... nie zawieziesz mnie do domu?

— Frank, mam tutaj poważną awarię! Staram się postawić Betsy jak najszybciej na nogi, lecz nie jest to takie łatwe. Przykro mi, ale ona na pewno nigdzie nie pojedzie.

— Rozumiem. — Ciężko westchnął, przymykając oczy.

Nie wiedział, co zrobić. Zostać? Bał się ponownie usnąć w tym domu, obawiał się snów, które mogą go znowu nawiedzać. Tym bardziej nie potrzebował widzieć całą noc twarzy Gerarda. Ten dom okalały złe siły – czuł to. „Mogę zawsze wyjść" — pomyślał. Co prawda trasa do jego domu nie była krótka, lecz deszcz nie padał. Frank nie należał do fanów pieszych wędrówek, jednak wydawało mu się to być lepszą opcją niż zostanie tutaj. Zdecydował się. Wszystko, aby nie zostać tutaj na noc.

— Pete, idę do domu.

— Co?! — Podskoczył, zamykając klapę samochodu. — Jak to „idziesz do domu"?

— Normalnie. Wracam do swojego mieszkania — powiedział, ruszając w kierunku bramy.

— Czekaj! Powiedz Gerardowi, że wychodzisz!

— Jebać Gerarda — powiedział na tyle głośno, że trafiło to do uszu Pete'a. Rządca zatrzymał się w miejscu, nie wiedząc, co zrobić, podczas gdy ogrodnik powolnym krokiem opuścił posesję Pana Way'a.


	7. Znad kwiatów

Siedząc na ganku swego domu, Gerard obserwował Franka. Na swe ciało narzucił czarną, jedwabną narzutę, rękawiczki oraz kapcie. Dzień był mglisty oraz niesamowicie wietrzny, jednak to nie przeszkadzało mężczyźnie. Z delikatnym uśmiechem na twarzy spoglądał na zieleń ogrodu i zachwycał się tym, co się z nim stało przez ostatnie parę tygodni. Wszystko kwitło, a ciężka praca Franka przynosiła znaczące efekty. Gerard zdawał sobie sprawę, iż ogrodnik unikał go. Od momentu, który dzielili dwa tygodnie temu, ich relacja była napięta.

Frank starał się nie wchodzić do domu. Za każdym razem, gdy musiał to zrobić, posyłał Pete'a, a sam skrywał się za szopą. Poświęcił całą swą uwagę oraz energię, aby odnowić ogród. Chciał, aby stał się chlubą tego smutnego, przerażającego domostwa. Pora roku ułatwiała mu to – wiosna trwała w najlepsze. Kwiaty rozkwitały, pojawiały się pąki na drzewach, wszystko dookoła pachniało, zachwycało swą barwą oraz otulało delikatną, odurzającą wonią. Pomimo tego oraz niesamowicie pięknego nieba nad Monroeville, na tym poboczu zawsze było ono szare oraz splugawione przez ciężką mgłę. Po ponad miesiącu pracy Frank zdążył przyzwyczaić się do warunków panujących tu. Codziennie, gdy wybywał do pracy, zabierał ze sobą ciepłą bluzę oraz czapkę, aby uchronić się przed chłodem. Czasami zakładał też szalik, chcąc chronić swe gardło.

Tego dnia Gerard ciężko wzdychał. Od paru godzin siedział w bezruchu, szukając lepszego zajęcia. A gdy byłeś tak stary jak on, wydawało się to rzeczą niemożliwą do wykonania. Nie miał ochoty na małe pogawędki, użeranie się ze swym rządcą czy też sprawowanie różnego rodzaju kontroli na swej posesji. Cicho pogwizdywał, kiwając głową. Jego nogi uderzały o brzozową nawierzchnię ganku. Dzień był idealny, aby w ciszy siedzieć na dworze i rozkoszować się urokami mglistej, zimnej pogody, dzięki której nie musiał ukrywać się kilkanaście godzin za ciężkimi welurowymi zasłonami.

— Pete! — krzyknął do mężczyzny, który malował drewnianą balustradę po drugiej stronie ganku. — Podejdź tu!

Bez żadnych pytań tak też uczynił. Zdjął rękawice, a pędzel odłożył na zieloną trawę. Po paru sekundach stał przed Gerardem.

— Wzywałeś? — zapytał, zdejmując czapkę z głowy.

— Tak. Chciałem cię o coś zapytać.

— Słucham uważnie.

— Co sądzisz o Franku?

— O Franku? — Skrzywił brwi w niezrozumieniu.

— Tak. Chcę wiedzieć, co sądzisz o pracy, jaką tutaj wykonuje.

— Szczerze mówiąc, to jest dla mnie ogromną pomocą. — Wzruszył ramionami, rozglądając się dookoła. — Panie, spójrz na to miejsce! Przez ostatnie tygodnie zdecydowanie je odnowił. Wszystko pięknie kwitnie, a to dopiero początek. Nie mogę się doczekać, gdy będę przechadzał się alejkami i czuł jak w bajce...

— Bądź realistą, Pete. — Wywrócił oczami. — Bajki nie istnieją, to tylko fantazja.

— I ze wszystkich istot na tej planecie mówisz to akurat ty, Panie?

— Moje istnienie to jedno, a bajki to rzecz druga. Ja jestem tu naprawdę; z ciemnej krwi i bladych kości.

— No tak...

— A więc, zadowala cię jego praca? Nie masz żadnych uwag? Nic nie uczynił, co mogłoby wyprowadzić cię z równowagi?

— Nic takiego nie przychodzi mi na myśl. Uważam, że zachowuje się wzorowo. Całą swoją uwagę poświęca kwiatom. Nie słucha mnie nawet, gdy proponuje mu odpoczynek.

— To zauważyłem. — Pokręcił głową. — Nie wchodzi do domu...

— Obydwoje wiemy, że boi się domu.

— Niepotrzebnie to czyni, nic złego mu się tam nie stanie.

— On tego nie wie.

Gerard westchnął. Szukał czegoś, dzięki czemu mógłby wybić z rytmu Franka, lecz do tej pory nie udało mu się nic znaleźć. Zdążył przegrzebać jego portfel, telefon, a nawet kieszenie kurtki, lecz wyglądało na to, iż ogrodnik nie ma żadnych sekretów ani interesujących smaczków. Jego galeria zdjęć świeciła pustkami, wiadomości tekstowe były zdawkowe, a przy sobie nosił jedynie parę banknotów oraz dowód osobisty. Gerard zdawał sobie sprawę, że jego dotychczasowym sposobem wiele nie zdziała. Potrzebował zmiany taktyki, a przez to zaczął wywiad z Petem. Ten widywał go codziennie, czyli mógł coś zauważyć. Niestety Wentz nie okazał się być najlepszym wspólnikiem. Pozostało mu jedynie rozczarowanie. Zostało mu jedno rozwiązanie – dostanie się do umysłu mężczyzny.

— Zróbmy to — rzucił nonszalancko.

— „Zróbmy" niby co?

— Wejdźmy do jego umysłu. — Wzruszył ramionami. — Dowiedzmy się, jakie sekrety skrywa.

— Panie... to nie jest najlepszy pomysł... Ostatnim razem, gdy to uczyniłeś, skończyło się źle.

— Mam to w dupie, Pete. Frank nie chce grać w moją grę. Nie lubię być lekceważony i doskonale o tym wiesz.

— Ale on nic złego nie robi! Cały dzień siedzi i sadzi sobie kwiatki!

— Ale mnie ignoruje. Po wszystkim, co ostatnio uczynił, ignoruje mnie. Nie zdaje sobie sprawy z mego midasowego dotyku i mocy wyzwalającej cały świat. Jak można ignorować taką istotę, jaką jestem ja?!

— Ludzie bywają różni, Panie. — Westchnął. — Ale to nie powód, abyś podawał im swoją krew i wprowadzał w nasz świat. Nie koegzystujemy tak po prostu, mamy ku temu wiele powodów.

— Czcze gadanie — fuknął, zakładając ręce na piersi. — To wszystko, Pete. Możesz wrócić do swych obowiązków.

Wiedział, że Pete miał rację, jednak nigdy nie zamierzał tego powiedzieć na głos. Oczywiście, gdyby wdarł się do głowy Franka, znałby każdy jego sekret, każdą myśl, marzenie, lecz oznaczałoby to, że pozostałby na zawsze związany z Gerardem, być może nie chciałby go opuścić i włóczył się za nim w desperacji, a tego nie potrzebował. Wystarczył mu Pete, który zachowywał się jak jego własna opiekunka. Frank stanowił jedynie odrobinę zabawy w jego ponurym, wiecznym życiu i nie widział podstaw, aby to zmieniać.

Po godzinie znudziło mu się siedzenie na ganku. Zawlókł swe ciało do komnat, które okupował. Zamknął drzwi na klucz i udał się do szafy, w której przechowywał mapy. Przegrzebawszy się przez stertę zakurzonych, wyblakłych płócien, wyciągnął stary, zniszczony pamiętnik. Ochuchał go parę razy, aby pozbyć się brudu, a następnie usiadł na łóżku. Otworzył skórzany dziennik na losowej stronie, po czym zaczął przeglądać pożółkłe kartki. Uważnie wodził wzrokiem, próbując natrafić na odpowiednią lekcje swego pierwszego nauczyciela, który pomógł mu stać się tym, czym był.

— Weź to w dłoń — rozkazał Francesco, podając trzydziestoletniemu mężczyźnie glinianą miseczkę ze śmierdzącą mazią.

Gerard zrobił tak, jak mu rozkazano. Nigdy nie sprzeciwiał się swemu nauczycielowi. Był przykładnym uczniem, bojącym się znieważyć autorytety. Jego ciekawskie oczy podążały za mężczyzną, który stąpał gołymi nogami po komnacie wysypanej czerwonymi różami. Co chwilę kolce kwiatu wbijały się w jego wyeksponowaną skórę, kalecząc ją. Pomimo tego on nie przejmował się bólem. Wyglądało, jakby w ogóle go nie odczuwał. Przechodził z okna do okna, ciesząc się mrokiem nocy oraz chłodnym światłem księżyca, załamującym się na jego bladej twarzy.

Francesco przerażał Gerarda, jednak w tym wszystkim kryło się pewne pożądanie, jakiego wytłumaczyć sobie nie mógł. Nieważne, ile czasu poświęcił na studiowanie swojego problemu, on nieustannie zaprzątał mu umysł. Czuł, jakby Francesco dostał się do jego świadomości i co noc szeptał mu najróżniejsze historie, w których sam gościł. Kreował się na człowieka potężnego, władczego i okrutnego, lecz zdolnego do kochania w sposób absolutnie magiczny.

Jego twarz przerażała Gerarda: głęboko osadzone, małe oczy w odcieniu czerni zlewały się z jego gęstymi, hebanowymi brwiami. Jego policzki zawsze były zapadnięte, zęby próchniały, a długie włosy przerzedzały się, przez co widać było jego żylastą głowę. Chodził zawsze przygarbiony, w brudnej, seledynowej szacie, a długie, szpiczaste dłonie przyozdabiał pierścieniami od Gerarda. Wszystko, co posiadał, tak naprawdę należało do jego ucznia. To on przygarnął go, zapewnił schronienie przed miejscowymi, którzy siali potworne historie na jego temat oraz zaprosił do rodziny. W zamian za to otrzymywał szkolenie z rzeczy, których nigdzie indziej nie mógłby się nauczyć, a których nie mógł zostawić przez to, czym stał się z własnej próżności.

— Początkowo maź może palić twoją skórę, ale dzięki praktyce wkrótce przestaniesz zwracać uwagę na ból — wymamrotał Francesco, klękając przed nagim Gerardem. Jego spiczaste palce pochwyciły maź i rozprowadziły ją na ciele mężczyzny w przypadkowych miejscach. Umieścił ją na klatce piersiowej, policzkach, udach oraz na ramionach i barkach. Zaraz potem Gerard poczuł przeszywający ból, który długo nie znikał.

— Co to właściwie jest? — wyszeptał. Jego rozgorączkowane spojrzenie splątało się z nicością oczu Francesco.

— Wszystko to, czego tak powinniśmy się obawiać, a co jest kłamstwem. — Uśmiechnął się zgryźliwie. — Nie myśl o tym, a czuj. Przystosuj swe ciało, żeby ignorować te bodźce, jeżeli chcesz czerpać przyjemność z nieżycia.

Gerard potrząsnął głowę, zamykając dziennik. Nie zamierzał myśleć o tym, jak przebiegło jego życie, nie chciał by złośliwe wspomnienia nawiedzały jego umysł. Odłożył swoją własność na miejsce i zamknął szafę. Opadł na ziemie, zastanawiając się, co mógłby zrobić z Frankiem i jak przekonać go do poddaństwa bez żadnych inwazyjnych metod, które tak wielce lubił. Prychnął, myśląc o zachowaniu Pete'a, po czym wyciągnął talię kart do tarota, aby ujrzeć pochmurną przyszłość.

* * *

Frank wykonywał swoją pracę najlepiej jak potrafił. Wkładał całe serce w nią, nie chcąc jej utracić. Nic nie motywowało go tak mocno, jak strach przed bezrobociem oraz biedą. Stawiał się codziennie rano pół godziny przed czasem, opuszczał miejsce pracy po godzinach, wkładając całe swe serce w ogród. To, oczywiście, przynosiło przepiękne efekty oraz motywowało go do dalszej pracy. Pete również był pod wrażeniem tego, jak wyglądał ogród i na każdym kroku zachwalał ogrodnika. Stał się dla niego życzliwy i zawsze oferował mu wszelkie rzeczy, które mogłyby wprowadzić mężczyznę w dobry nastrój. Frank, jednak, za każdym razem odmawiał. Wolał cały dzień spędzić w ogrodzie, a podczas przerwy zaszyć się w szopie, którą wyjadały od środka szczury, aniżeli wejść do domu Gerarda.

Jego osoba niesamowicie niepokoiła go. Po wielu bezsennych nocach, podczas których myślał nad zachowaniem swego dziwnego pracodawcy, nie doszedł do ani jednego wniosku. Im dłużej myślał na temat jego osoby, tym mniej wiedział. Gerard stanowił dla niego zagadkę, którą pragnął za wszelką cenę rozwikłać, jednak nie umiał tego uczynić. Frustrowało go to. Z natury był ciekawski, a taka enigmatyczna postać, która dodatkowo próbowała zajść mu za skórę, niezwykle go irytowała. Przekładając na język Franka: niesamowicie go wkurwiał.

Właśnie dlatego, gdy pewnego, mglistego dnia Gerard wywiercał mu dziurę w czaszce swymi świdrującymi oczami, ten postanowił zająć swój umysł czymś innym. Po cichu recytował ulubione wiersze minionej epoki, przekopując torf przy jednej z alejek. Jego mięśnie intensywnie pracowały, używając łopaty. Udało mu się odciążyć umysł za pomocą pracy fizycznej. Po skończeniu roboty przy alejkach, udał się po worki z ziemią do szopy i rozpoczął pracę przy młodych krzewach posadzonych wzdłuż płotu. Przez multum zajęć, które nieustannie wynajdował, Frank nie spostrzegł, kiedy świat oprószyła ciemność.

Z jego transu wyrwało go dopiero odchrząknięcie, które usłyszał nad swoją głową. Powoli uniósł oczy znad kwiatów i spojrzał na wysokiego mężczyznę, górującego nad jego wątła sylwetką. Zmarszczył oczy, rozpoznając twarz, która wpatrywała się w niego z taką uwagą. Ku jego zdziwieniu szybko dotarło do niego, że to ten sam mężczyzna, którego widział w swym śnie parę tygodni temu, kiedy nocował u Gerarda. Teraz jednak wydawał się być odrobinę starszy. Przybrał na wadze, lecz nadal pozostawał szczupły. Włosy miał jaśniejsze, a rysy twarzy wyostrzyły się. Pod jego spojrzeniem czuł, jak czerwienieje na policzkach.

— Czy mógłbyś mi pomóc? — zapytał tajemniczy mężczyzna, ani na moment nie spuszczając z niego oczu. Frank szybko wstał i wyprostował się. Zdjął parę brudnych rękawiczek, po czym rzucił je do wiaderka i przetarł spocone czoło.

— Mogę spróbować...? — wydukał, nie wiedząc, co mógłby powiedzieć.

— Świetnie... — Wyciągnął dłoń w jego kierunku. — Nazywam się Michael.

— Frank. — Uścisnął podaną mu rękę, lecz nie trwało to długo. Skóra mężczyzny była zimna i szorstka. Przyprawiała go o ciarki.

— Frank... — powtórzył, nieznacznie się uśmiechając. — A więc... Frank, czy możesz mi pomóc?

— Tak jak mówiłem, mogę spróbować. — Wzruszył ramionami.

— Wybornie. Poszukuję kogoś i zakładam, że go właśnie tutaj spotkam...

— Może podasz mi jakieś szczegóły?

— Chodzi mi o mieszkańca tego domu.

— Och, z tym nie powinno być raczej problemu.

— Nie?

— Nie, wcale. — Pokręcił głową, uśmiechając się. — Mieszkają tu tylko dwie osoby. Pan Way oraz Pete.

— Pan Way... — Mężczyzna prychnął, nie wierząc w to, co słyszy. W jego mniemaniu Gerard, zapewne, stał się jeszcze bardziej zarozumiały niż ostatnim razem, gdy go widział. — Mówimy o Gerardzie, prawda?

— Tak, Gerard Way. Tak się nazywa mój pracodawca.

— Pracodawca? — Michael uniósł prawą brew do góry i dopiero wtedy Frank spostrzegł niezwykłe podobieństwo między nim, a mężczyzną zamieszkującym dom nieopodal. Mieli podobne oczy oraz twarze, chociaż lico Michaela było bardziej pociągłe, podczas gdy Gerarda – opuchnięte. — Nie mów, że cię ten dureń zatrudnia...

— Jestem ogrodnikiem Gerarda — wyznał, nie wiedząc, co innego mógłby powiedzieć. — Zajmuję się posiadłością.

— Podobnie jak Pete.

— Podobnie jak Pete.

— Uroczo — westchnął Michael. — Czyli co? Zamieszkujesz z nimi?

— Nie, broń boże! — odpowiedział może odrobinę za szybko i zbyt gwałtowanie, przez co mężczyzna obok zareagował na wyznanie Franka szerokim uśmiechem. — Ja tu tylko pracuje. Potrzebuję pracy.

— Rozumiem. — Pokiwał głową. — Pieniądze to rzecz potrzebna, nawet jeżeli znaczy to, że trzeba pracować dla takiego czegoś jak Gerard.

— Przepraszam, ale kim ty właściwie jesteś?

— Ach, no tak... Wybacz za moje roztargnienie. Jestem bratem Gerarda, zdecydowanie tym lepszym synem mej ukochanej matki.


End file.
